The 250th Hunger Games: The 10th Quarter Quell
by Oryans12
Summary: This year is the 10th Quarter Quell, and the gamemakers are taking the games to a whole new level. The quell this year is something never been done in the history of the games, leaving the capitol a very entertaining games to watch. Please tune in...i promise the 100th hunger games is not one anyone will be forgetting anytime soon...
1. Chapter 1

**List of tributes for this year's games:**

District 1: 

Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)

Female: Nadaline Sift (16)

District 2:

Male: Lief Coon (17)

Female: Swift Avarice (14)

District 3:

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

Female: Quinn Anderson (15)

District 4: 

Male: Dylan Parcher (16)

Female: Salmon Craybess (15)

District 5:

Male: Robby Hail (14)

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

District 6:

Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)

Female: Cecile Woodland (15)

District 7:

Male: Oakley Breeze (18)

Female: Erin Winters (13)

District 8:

Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)

Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)

District 9:

Male: Gavin Grey (16)

Female: Emma Neves (12)

District 10:

Male: Jordan Chase (15)

Female: Scout Jones (15)

District 11: 

Male: Ty Bluer (16)

Female: Clara Hope (12)

District 12:

Male: Cole Brennan(14)

Female: Lena Jenner (13)

* * *

**Thomas Dorian Pov-**

Sometimes I think that Dad shouldn't tell me about the games. But, ever since I've been really little he's let me think of what should be done in the games. I remember I used to love those nights when he'd tell me a bedtime story- and he'd ask me what I wanted to have happen next. The stories were all about the games.

See, my Dad's a Gamemaker.

It was only when I was four that I realized I could get to see the stories I created on television. When I said a giant teddy bear- there it was. Though, it was never quite how I'd envisioned it. Teddy wasn't supposed to rip kids apart. And the moon wasn't supposed to explode and rain down on the kids.

Mom hated it. And I think she still does. I suppose she never understood why Dad asked me for inspiration on the games.

He'd said kids have the best imaginations.

She'd said it would ruin my mind- to see all the kids die.

But, it didn't. Because every year I'll tell my Dad the most imaginative stories- and I'll come up with animals no one but the kid inside could come up with, I'll create a world where even the color of the sky is carefully planned out.

And I don't even cry anymore when I watch the games. I just watch patiently. I laugh when Dad laughs. I cheer when Dad cheers. I sigh when he sighs. Because I love my old man, and I want to make him proud.

Of course, last year changed everything. I used to have this friend named Billy Boreal. Billy's Dad worked for the president. And I just remember one day Billy and his mother where sitting in my kitchen and saying goodbye to me. Mom later told me Billy's Dad had died of a heart attack. But, I knew she was lying. Billy moved away from the capital and to some district- I never even knew which one. Well, until last year. Until he got reaped for the games from district 9. And I watched the things I created destroy the boy I'd once called my best friend. And it didn't make me sad. It just made me angry.

That's why this year is different. It's not special because it's the 10th Quarter Quell. No, it's different because this year I'm not going to think like a little boy.

"Thomas…" Dad gives one slow breath. I've just told him my idea for this year. And for a moment I think he's going to say no, even though he's never said no to my ideas. I almost think he's going to say it's too much. And he'll say that we can't do that in the hunger games. But, he just nods.

Because there's no such thing as going too far in the games.

**Welcome to the 100th hunger games. I can promise you the games this year are going to involve things you could never begin to guess. Drop a review, please, if you have the time. I would greatly appreciate it. **


	2. District 1 Reapings

**District 1:** **Nadaline Sift Pov**-

"Okay- so, it's the last three. They're both your allies- what do you do?"

"Kill them when they least expect it…" I mutter. I could answer some of these in my sleep because Dad's asked me about every possible question to do with the games.

"That's right." Dad smiles. He starts talking about effective ways to kill people when they're not expecting it. See, my Dad was the victor of the 205th hunger games. And he thinks he knows everything about the games.

The truth is, maybe if my Dad wasn't victor- my sister might still be alive. She volunteered four years ago- and she knew everything about the games- maybe even more than me- and she still died. It's because her allies turned on her. That's why Dad always asks me questions about allies. My sister could have won if she had turned on her allies first.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Mom gives me a big hug. "I'll see you next when you're District 1's tribute!"

"Don't jinx it." My older brother, Jackson says. "Nadaline, you still have to be the first person to volunteer. Trust me, that's the hardest part of the whole games."

I suppose it's worthy to mention my brother is victor of the 249th hunger games. I say a quick goodbye to my family so I can get to the reapings.

As I hurry down the streets of district 1, I can't believe I'm volunteering today. I can't wrap my mind around the fact that tonight I'm not going to be listening to Dad blabber on and on about the games. Tonight I'm going to be on my way to the capitol. I'm going to be on my way to the games.

I walk over to the sixteen-year-old girls section.

"Hey, Nadaline." This girl from school smiles at me. "You're volunteering today, right?"

I nod, swallowing. I don't even know the girl's name- I've only seen her in the hallways once or twice. But, everyone knows I'm volunteering this year.

"Awesome. Well, I want you to know I'll be routing for you." She smiles.

"Thank you." I wish I had taken the time to learn this girl's name. These last few years have been all about the games, I actually haven't had the time for anything but training.

But, Jackson says when I win I'll have all the time to make friends. When I win Dad will let me do whatever I want.

And it's always _when_ I win. Never _if_ I win.

"Welcome, Welcome district 1!" District 1's escort, Flora May, is standing on the stage, positively beaming. Jackson slips onto the stage behind her, and smiles out at the audience. He's going to be my mentor. That calms me down a little bit. "Now, let's get right into it, shall we?" Flora sings, and prances over to the bowl full of girls' names. I can feel some of the girls around me tense up, ready to volunteer. "Kat-"

"I volunteer!" I shout, and leap to the stage before anyone can stop me. It's not until I'm on stage that I realize how stupid I possibly looked jumping to the stage like that. I catch Jackson's glance. He's smiling. Well, at least I'm one step closer to winning these games.

**Titanium "Titan" Arvelo Pov**-

The girl says her name is Nadaline Sift. I feel a wave of dread run through me when I realize she's the sibling of Jackson Sift. If the last name wasn't proof enough the same dirty blonde hair and shocking blue eyes confirms my fears. Now my mentor is going to want me dead.

I consider again maybe not volunteering. But, I know that's not going to work. If I don't volunteer I know my father's going to make sure I end up like my older brother. If I don't volunteer my father's just going to kill me. And he'll get away with it- just like he got away with killing my brother.

"Now, let's find out who the lucky boy is this year." Flora reaches into the bowl of boys' names. Her hand fishes around before picking out a piece of paper. I let out a quick sigh, and take a glance over at Quince.

"Dude, you don't have to…" He whispers softly. But, I know the only chance I have of staying alive is winning the games.

"And the boy's tribute is M-"

"I volunteer!" I shout. I refuse to look at anyone I know in the audience as I make my way to the stage.

"And what's your name?" Flora asks.

"Titan Arevelo." I say, trying to sound confident. Flora says something about the tributes for district 1, and there's a nice, hearty round of applause. My eyes run over the audience, and fall on my father. He gives me an almost imperceptible smile.

And I don't remember the last time he smiled at me. I bet he just can't wait for the money, for the fame. And besides, I bet he wouldn't mind watching me die. Neither would my mom, or my little sister, Ruby. They're all run by the greed inside of them. All any of them care about is the money. I turn away from my family, and smile.

**Nadaline Sift Pov**-

"This is _your _year, Nadaline. It's your year to win." Dad has his arms wrapped around me. "You don't have anything to worry about, Jackson is going to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Okay." I bite my lip. I don't want to cry. I want to show Mom and Dad that I really am strong.

"Okay, and what are you going to do when-" Dad starts.

"Honey, I think she's ready. No more questions." Mom says.

"Right." Dad nods. "I know, it's just…" He looks at me for a moment. "I love you."

"I know, Dad." I say. Dad reaches into his pocket and takes out a necklace with a gold key on the end of it. I recognize it immediately. The token my sister wore for her games. I reach my hand out immediately- and just grasp the necklace. It reminds me so much of my sister- and for a moment my mind flashes to that moment in the games; that moment where that boy from 2 hurled that spear through her chest.

I look up at my Dad.

"Just something to remind you that she's still with you…"

**Titanium "Titan" Arvelo Pov**-

Lacey is the first person to visit me in the justice building. She's already crying.

She wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the lips.

"It's okay." I say, when she just starts blabbering a whole bunch of incoherent sentences. "Don't worry about me." I hold her hand. She nods. Lacey is like the only reason I want to come back, because I can't leave her behind. Well, her and her brother Quince.

I hold her in my arms for a while, and she just quietly rests her head against me. I run my hands through her brown hair once more. We don't say goodbye. Because I can't. I can't say goodbye to Lacey. She just kisses me once more before hurrying back outside.

Next in is Quince. He doesn't cry, he just stands in front of me and bites his lip.

"I'm really sorry, man." He eventually says.

I shake my head, and say a quick "It's no big deal. I volunteered".

But, it is a big deal and we both know I didn't really have a choice.

"You know, you can win. You're strong and smart and you can win." Quince says quickly. "And don't think I'm lying. I really mean it…I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thanks." I say. He nods, and heads out. I assume Quince was my last visitor. But, next in is my family. The last three people I want to see right now.

Ruby hugs me. She's just happy that I'm out of the way. That next year no matter what she can volunteer. She just can't wait to kill.

And then my father puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm very proud of you, Titanium." My father's the only person who doesn't know I go by Titan. He places a ring in my hand. "I want you to wear this. So you can always remember you're part of the Arvelo family." I want to say no. I want to say I'm not part of the family. I want to tell the group of them I'm never going to come back. If I win- I'm going to move away.

"Thank you" is all I manage. And then they all leave the room. Ruby skips outside with a new bounce in her step.


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District 2- Lief Coon Pov**

"So, the tenth Quarter Quell…you excited?" Ryan turns to me. We're sitting right outside my house, sipping nice, cool glasses of lemonade.

Normally we would be at work right now. Ryan and I work making weapons for the capitol. It's quite a physically demanding job, and I like it. But, it's reaping day, and that means no work.

"Yeah." I say, taking a nice long gulp of the sweet lemon nectar.

"I just wonder what they're going to do this year. I mean, it's not even just any Quarter Quell, it's the _tenth_ Quarter Quell."

Ryan is a pretty big fan of the games.

I guess I enjoy the games, but I did lose my uncle to the games. So, my father really doesn't like the games as much as the rest of our family.

"Lief!" I turn around to see Adrian skip over to me. "The reapings are starting in 20 minutes!" I can almost see my little brother shaking with excitement. "Come on, let's go!" He gives my hand a tug. This is Adrian's second reaping, and I can see he can't wait. "Do either of you know who might volunteer this year?" He looks back and forth between Ryan and me.

"I think half the kids in our grade are dreaming about it, kiddo." Ryan says.

"And that means just about all the eighteen year olds are just about praying they can volunteer." I add.

"You think district 2 will win this year?" Adrian asks.

"Hopefully." I breathe out.

"Yeah, we just need someone to volunteer who actually knows what they're doing." Ryan says.

When we arrive at the reaping, I give Adrian's hair a quick ruffle, and he skips over to the thirteen-year-old section.

Ryan and I make our way to the rest of the seventeen-year-old boys.

Our escort, Penny Sense, welcomes our district. I zone out, and listen to the two guys in front of me chat about this years games. They both have their own ideas about what is going to happen.

"Maybe it'll be, like, space-themed." One says.

"That would be lame, though. Then it would be so hard to kill everyone through the suits they'd have to wear." The other guy scowls.

"Our boy tribute will be…Lief Coon!"

I press my lips together tightly.

"I volunteer!" I think seven guys all shout at the same time.

"No." I say it softly at first.

"What are you doing?" Ryan whispers to me. I don't even really know what I'm doing. I just know that I can do this. I can win these games.

"No! No volunteers!" I say louder this time, and make my way to the stage.

The girl tribute, I think her name is Swift, looks really young. As I stand next to her, I peer down at her. I bite my lip, realizing if I win I might have to kill her. And she's just so little.

She glares at me for a moment, and I avoid her brown eyes, until I realize she's smiling at me.

The kind of sick smile where I know _she's_ thinking about killing _me_.

**Swift Avarice Pov-**

There was no way I was waiting until I was 18. And anyway, 14 is perfectly acceptable. I've already been training since I could walk.

I mean, it's the freaking Quarter Quell. I'd much rather win a Quarter Quell. There's going to be so much more fame, so much more fighting, and Mom and Dad will be that much more proud of me.

I don't want to be just a normal victor. I can already taste the satisfaction of winning the tenth Quarter Quell.

The other tribute ends up being reaped, what are the odds of that in district 2?

I look the dude over: short black hair, grey eyes. He looks strong and handsome enough. Looks like he could be competition.

I smile at him, thinking that he could be my ally.

I'll kill him when we get closer to the end, though.

**Lief Coon Pov-**

"I thought you loved the hunger games." I say to Ryan. He's taken the time to say goodbye.

"I do, it's just…not when people I care about are in it."

There's a small silence.

"I'm sorry. But, I can win. And when I come back it will be awesome."

"Alright, whatever, man." Ryan says. "Good luck." He hurries out of the justice building. Next in is my family.

My parents look disappointed. But, I know they're just worried. I tell them it's okay. I tell them I know what I'm doing.

Adrian runs over to me, and smiles.

"That's awesome, Lief. When you win, you're going to be famous. And all the kids in school are going to think I'm so cool, because my brother won the 10th Quarter Quell!"

"You bet." I say. Adrian's smile falls for a moment.

"But, you'll win, won't you?"

"Of course." I nod. Then Adrian is smiling again, and looking really excited.

I've never lied to my little brother before, and I hope more than anything that wasn't the first lie.

**Swift Avarice Pov-**

"We're so proud of you!" Mom hugs me.

"I know." I smile.

"Now that you're going to be victor, you get to wear this." Dad pins a beautiful silver brooch with diamonds and pearls on my shirt.

It makes me feel as special as I know I am. It reminds me that I'm a winner.

"Well, we'll see you soon." Mom gives me one last hug. She means through the television. But, I know I'll see them soon anyway. I'll kill everyone quickly and efficiently.

I run my fingers over the brooch, and think about how I can't wait to get into that arena. I can't wait to see what's in store…


	4. District 3 Reapings

**District 3: Quinn Anderson Pov-**

Some people say it's not until a child turns two that they understand they're getting older. And once that child turns two, they'll know they're growing up, they'll know that someday they're going to be a mother, and father, a grandfather…someday they're going to die.

My little sister, Marly, is two.

And sometimes I wonder what goes through her mind. Sometimes I wonder if she thinks about dying; if she knows someday she's going to die. I hope not.

As I sit across from her this morning, her green eyes are filled with joy. And I want to keep them that way. I don't want her to remember that Mom and Dad are dead; that they died last year in that train accident coming back from the capital. I don't want Marly to be sad about being an orphan. I want her to stay with her green eyes filled with happiness.

So, that's my only job. That's my goal in life. Just keep my little sister from knowing the truth; just keep her happy for as long as I can.

"Quinn, you've got to get to the reapings." Mrs. Swivel pops into the nursery. "I'll make sure Marly is fine. You should go get ready." Mrs. Swivel is the closet thing I have to a parent. She's the closest thing anyone in the orphanage has to a parent.

I wave goodbye to Marly, who claps her hands together and giggles.

I keep my eyes glued to the ground, as I walk to the reapings. I don't make eye contact with anyone I pass. I just squeeze into the fifteen-year-old section. The girls around me all squeeze each others hands and say, "Oh, I hope you don't get reaped" to each other.

No one says they hope I don't get reaped. Probably because I don't have any friends. To everyone else I'm just that girl whose parents died in a train accident who hardly ever talks.

I push a strand of my short blonde hair behind my ear, and watch as the district 3 escort, Phillip Oren, speaks about what high hopes he has for district 3 these games. I pay attention to every word he says, even though most of the kids around me are muttering to each other nervously.

"Okay, now." Phillip Oren is holding a small piece of paper in his hand. It has one name on it. Just one name. I hold my breath, as he unfolds the piece. "Quinn Anderson?"

I see some people look around, confused. I don't think many people know my name. One of the girls in front of me recognizes me, and she gives me a little tap on the shoulder.

"That's you." She says, as though I don't know my own name. I shuffle towards the stage, and keep my head down, so no one can see the tears that brim over my eyes.

I just keep thinking about how I've failed. My one goal in life was to protect Marly.

And I can't protect her if I'm dead.

**Jamie Kinston Pov-**

It's my first reaping. And I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. I stand between my two friends from school, Brian and Rory. Rory looks almost as nervous as me, as I can see his hands shaking. Brian looks completely unfazed. But, I know Brian is a good actor.

I think I see the girl that gets picked cry. Though, I can't really tell from the way she keeps her eyes glued to the floor. I let out a deep breath as Phillip makes his way to the bowl full of boy's names. I lick my lips nervously.

"Can I invite up to the stage…" There's that horrible silence where I can hear hundreds of people hoping they're not going to be invited to the stage. And I know that one person is going to be the unlucky one. "Jamie Kinston."

I actually almost fall over. I just turn to look at Brian- and he's not acting unfazed anymore. I see his eyes fill with panic. But, there's nothing he can do, nothing Rory can do. Eventually I have to walk up to the stage. I swallow hard, trying to not cry.

Once I'm standing next to the other tribute, I can tell she was crying. Her big green eyes glisten with tears. She takes one good look at me, and I don't see anything malicious in her eyes. I just see pity. Then, she turns away from me, and goes back to staring at her shoes.

**Quinn Anderson Pov-**

I should have known I wouldn't have any visitors. But, there was a part of me that thought maybe, just maybe, Mrs. Swivel might just bring Marly in to say goodbye to me. But, she doesn't. So, the whole time I just sit alone, and fiddle with the necklace around my neck.

It's a Christian necklace, with a delicate fish dangling on the end. My mom used to wear it all the time. She used to say it would protect her from everything. She used to say that as long as she was wearing the necklace she couldn't get hurt. And I don't know what made her take it off for her trip with my dad to the capital. But, she left it home.

And I've worn it ever since. Because sometimes I think that maybe, just maybe, my mom was right. That one can't get hurt when wearing the necklace.

I slip the cold necklace under my shirt.

**Jamie Kinston Pov-**

I almost didn't cry. I almost made it through saying goodbye to Brian, Rory, my older sister Kelly. I just lost it when it came to Mom and Dad.

There's just something about the way Mom looks at me, about the way she runs her hand through my brown hair. There's just something about the way Dad holds my hand that makes it impossible not to cry.

And there's just something about the way that they say goodbye that makes me think I'm never going to see them again.

That makes me know I'm not coming back home until I'm dead.


	5. District 4 Reapings

**District 4: Dylan Parcher Pov-**

"Dude, I've been thinking…all the other Quarter Quells, the capital told us what the twist was going to be before the reapings. But, this year they haven't told us yet." Charlie says. We're on our way to the reapings.

"Yeah, you're right." I stop walking for a moment. "They should have told us. I mean, I want to know what I'm volunteering for."

"Exactly…and maybe you should wait to volunteer until next year. Just so you know exactly what you're in for." Charlie starts.

"Nah- I'm not waiting. There's only one 10th Quarter Quell. And I know this one has got to be awesome." I say, continuing on my way. "Besides, it _has_ to be better than last year. It was so horribly boring- I swear I could have won last year's with my eyes closed."

"Hey, Dylan!" Paul runs over to me. "Guess who just decided they might volunteer this year?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Bob Valdo."

"BOB VALDO?" Charlie shouts, taken aback. "You mean the dude that's not even human? The ape?"

"Yeah, that one." Paul nods.

"That's not cool. Doesn't he know Dylan is volunteering this year?" Charlie shakes his head.

"Well, I can try and talk some sense into him if you want me to." Paul turns back to me.

"Yeah, you do that." I nod. He hurries away again. "Hey, girls." I wave over to Massie and a group of her friends. I get a few "Hey Dylans" and lots of smiles.

I meet Paul in the Sixteen-year-olds section. I take a glance over at Bob Valdo. The truth is Bob is a giant. His arms are twice as big as mine and he's a good six inches taller than me. He's a monster, and he'd probably be near impossible to kill.

But, it doesn't really matter how unstoppable Bob Valdo is. Bob can't volunteer.

Because this is my year.

**Salmon Craybess Pov-**

I rub my hands against my dress nervously. I glance over to the sixteen year old boys' section. I see Tarpon there; he waves over at me smiling. He has no idea I'm volunteering today. I was going to tell him when we walked to the reapings together, but I couldn't get the words out, when he just kept being so nice to me- and talking about how he wanted to take me out after the reapings.

I wave back at him. Tarpon and I have been together since this summer.

And if I had a choice to volunteer, I wouldn't. But, I have to volunteer.

See, this morning. Before the sun was even up a man from the capital came to my house. He demanded to speak to me. And there was nothing Mom or Dad could do. He'd told me I'd better volunteer or else he would "arrange something" for my boyfriend Tarpon. And in capital language "arrange something" means "kill". I don't know how the capital knows I'm seeing Tarpon. But, I know why they want me to volunteer.

They want me to volunteer so I can die.

They want me dead because they know my family is very influential in district 4- and not the kind of influential that the capital respects.

So, I have to volunteer. I mean, better me than Tarpon.

I blur out most of what district 4's escort, Anna Knight, blabbers. It's only once she gets ready to read out the girl tribute's name, that I listen.

"And the girl tribute is Maya-"

"I volunteer!" I shout, making my way to the stage.

"And what's your name?" Anna asks.

"Salmon Craybass." I say, my tone very strong. I refuse to look at Tarpon. Instead, I wait for the boy tribute to be picked. I watch intently as Anna picks out a name, and reads it out. Of course, about five dudes all volunteer, but only one guy sprints to the stage before any of the other guys.

"May I ask your name?" Anna turns to the blonde.

"Dylan…Dylan Parcher." He says, smiling out at the audience, showing his nice white teeth. I recognize him from the grade above me. He's one of those guys I think half the girls in my grade are in love with.

He turns his gaze on me. His blue eyes rest on mine for a moment, and he smiles right at me.

"Hey." He says, as though he's not going to have to kill me. As though I'm just a girl he's passing in the hallways or something.

"Hi." I respond.

"Let's hear it for District 4's tributes!"

**Dylan Parcher Pov-**

Charlie and Paul run into the justice building, smiles plastered across their faces.

"Dude, I can't believe you're actually going to be in the games!" Paul gives me a hard slap on the back, so I have to catch my breath.

"Yeah, you're in the 10th Quarter Quell…" Charlie lets out a dreamy sigh.

"And you'd better win." Paul adds.

"Don't worry, I've got this all sorted out." I smile.

"Alright, catch you later, man." Paul says.

"Yeah, see ya!" Charlie hurries out after Paul.

In comes my family. Dad is smiling ear to ear.

"Finally a Parcher…in the games!" He exclaims. See, all my siblings have volunteered, but they've never actually managed to be the first to volunteer. My older brother takes the shark necklace from around his neck off, and places it in my hand.

"Just for good luck. To make sure you win." He says.

"Thanks, this is amazing." I know how much that necklace means to my brother.

"You deserve it, Dylan." He says. Then Mom wraps her arms around me, and she starts crying.

"Mom, it's okay." I hold her hand. "I'm going to be fine. And when I come back your son will be victor."

"Dylan, your mom's just crying because she's proud of you." Dad says.

"Honey, I love you- and you have to come home. You have to win, okay?"

"Don't worry- these games are going to be easy." I say. I hug my two older sisters goodbye, and then everyone leaves the room.

I'm just left with a silence that I haven't heard all day.

I close my eyes for a moment and smile.

**Salmon Craybess Pov-**

Mom and Dad hurry inside with Goby. They're all crying. I've seen my parents cry before. But, I hardly ever see Goby cry. Even though he's my twin, he's always seemed like the older one. And he's always been the stronger one.

"Well, it's not so bad…I mean, I think you guys are forgetting I _can_ win." I say.

That doesn't stop the crying.

The crying only ceases once the door has closed behind them.

And then in comes Tarpon. And I can tell he's upset. He starts talking about how I didn't even tell him I was thinking about volunteering.

And so I tell him everything: the man from the capital, how he'd threatened to kill Tarpon. And when I finish Tarpon looks even more upset.

"I wouldn't let anyone kill me. You didn't have to fall into their trap like that." He says. I kiss him, attempting to silence him. And it works, as he doesn't try to talk anymore. When I pull away, he seems calmer. Like the Tarpon I'm used to. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a necklace. When I see the strawberry charm on it, I remember how Tarpon and I had met in that strawberry field. "I was going to give it to you for your birthday- but…" He fastens the necklace around my neck.

"It's beautiful." I mutter. He smiles and stares at me for a moment. He kisses me once more before he leaves.


	6. District 5 Reapings

**District 5: Robby Hail Pov-**

"What…what are you saying?"

"Look, Robby, you're a nice guy, but I just don't think we're right together."

"But, Mona, yesterday when I said I loved you, you said you loved me too."

"Well…" Mona runs her hand through her blonde hair nervously. "I didn't really mean it. Or well, I don't mean it now. We were only together for like a month, anyway. I'm sorry, Robby."

I want to say "whatever" or "I don't care". But, what happens next is not what I was expecting.

I burst out crying. And Mona just stands in front of me awkwardly.

"I'm…I'm sorry. Please don't cry…Everything's okay. I'm not the only girl in the world." I can't even talk because I'm crying so hard. And it's the kind of crying where you sound like you have the hiccups. The really embarrassing kind of crying.

A couple of people pass by and stare at me like I'm some kind of circus animal.

"Look, I'm going to go to the reapings…so…bye." Mona leaves me standing in front of the ice cream shop alone. I see some boys from school walk past me, snickering.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liam is now standing right in front of me.

"Mona…Mona broke up with me." I choke out.

"And so you're going to _cry_ about it?"

I nod. Liam lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, the reapings are going to start soon." I follow him through the streets. "And stop crying. You're looking like an idiot. And if you want to walk with me you have to stop crying, because I don't hang around idiots."

"Fine." I wipe my eyes, and keep my eyes glued to the ground.

But, once the reapings start, I start crying again. Liam lets out a heavy sigh, and the dude standing on my right looks at me, confused.

"Is that girl your sister or something?" He asks, talking about the girl that just got reaped. I look up to the stage and see some girl with long red hair- she doesn't even look anything like me.

"No." I turn to the dude. "My girlfriend just broke up with me-"

"Are you going to tell everyone, or just suck it up, like a man?" Liam whispers, angrily.

"And the boy's tribute is…"

"I can't help it…I love her."

"Robby Hail!" Liam's head snaps to the stage, and when he looks back at me all his frustration is gone. "Robby Hail?"

I walk up to the stage- the tears still streaming down my cheeks.

**Chloe Beauton Pov-**

Well, my district partner sure isn't going to be my ally. The kid comes up to stage crying, like a complete idiot. The boy's fourteen, not twelve. I scowl at him.

But, that'll just make it easier for me to kill the wimp. I wasn't planning on being in the games, but I bet I can win. They don't seem that hard. And if I'm competing against crybabies then it's just going to be that much easier.

My parents don't look thrilled that I'm going to be in the games; but, they know I'm a smart young woman. They know I can win, so they're not worried or anything. And they don't cry, because crying is for losers.

Losers like my district partner.

**Robby Hail Pov-**

"This is the worst day _ever_."

"Honey, I know…" Mom holds me in her arms.

"I just can't believe she broke up with me."

There's a long silence.

"Um…I don't think you should worry about Mona, sweetheart." I look up at Mom.

"Well, isn't that why you're crying?" I ask. Mom shares a look with Dad.

"Robby, you're going to be in the games." I look back and forth between my parents.

Then I start crying again.


	7. District 6 Reapings

**District 6: Cecile Woodland Pov-**

"Should I wear my hair up or down?" Leah asks me, fiddling with her red hair.

"I don't think it's really going to matter…but I guess down." I say. Leah smiles, and gives her head a good shake, so her red curls run down her back.

We pass by a group of guys from school.

"Hey, dudes! Happy reaping day, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Leah shouts over to the group of them. The laugh, and wave over at the two of us. I press my lips together, aware of how much I'm blushing. See, I would never talk to guys like that. And Leah isn't really afraid of anything. She'll act crazy and never even take notice of it.

Sometimes I think my best friend couldn't be any more different from me. But, that just might be why she's my best friend. My calm and her outrageousness complement each other perfectly.

Leah and I make our way to the reapings, and settle in with the other fifteen-year-olds.

"Oh, hey!" Leah greets a couple of girls around us. Leah kind of knows everyone. I smile at the girls, and then turn my attention to the stage.

District 6's escort is probably one of the fattest women I've ever seen. Her name is Barbara Slip and she always looks really joyful. I think it has something to do with how fat she is; sometimes I think people that are fat are automatically happy.

Barbara Slip never does much of an introduction. She goes straight to the girl's names. Or, she _waddles_ over to pick a name.

"And our lucky girl will be Cecile Woodland!"

**Yuuki Nyturu Pov-**

Some brunette makes her way up to stage. I turn around in the crowd to look over at my little brother, Hiro. It is Hiro's first reaping, and his normal mischievous smile has given way to a pale, terrified grimace. When his eyes find mine I see him relax a little.

No one volunteers for the girl. So, Barbara goes straight to the bowl full of boy's names.

"This year's lucky guy is…Yuuki Nyturu."

"No!" Hiro is making his way from the section for twelve-year-olds. "I…I volunte-" I grab him, and clamp my hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence.

"You can't volunteer for me, Hiro." I whisper, I make it forceful. I know that my brother never disobeys me.

He just stares at me as I make my way to the stage.

**Cecile Woodland Pov-**

It's been Dad and me since I can remember. Mom died when I was little. But, Dad and I have coped perfectly fine. Every night we sit outside and look at the stars. And every night he'll tell me a story about the stars.

And some people might say that being fifteen; you're too old for bedtime stories. But, when I'm with Dad I'm too old for nothing.

So, that's why it's so hard to say goodbye to Dad.

He comes in to say goodbye. But, I can't. So, I just talk about anything but the fact that I'm not going to be sitting beside him tonight looking up at the stars.

"Cecile…" Dad says. I close my mouth, and look up at him. He takes his watch off his wrist, and he tightens it so it fits around mine perfectly. That watch has been Dad's since I can remember. And whenever I hold his right hand, I brush against that watch.

Neither of us says a word. We just stare at each other for a while. Then I wrap my arms around him, and I tell him I love him.

Dad says he loves me at least three times a day. But, I never tell Dad I love him. Because I just assume he knows. And I just assume there will always be another day to tell him.

**Yuuki Pov-**

My mother wraps her arms around me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I do my best to console her.

"Yuuki, you have to come back home, you understand?" Dad tells me seriously. "You know that means killing people, right?"

"But…I can't kill an innocent kid."

"You have to, Yuuki, if you want to come home. So, do whatever it takes, they'll be trying to kill you too, do whatever it takes."

They don't leave until I promise I'll do whatever it takes to come back home. I'll even kill.


	8. District 7 Reapings

**District 7: Oakly Breeze-**

I know just about everything someone from district 7 can know about trees.

That's because I'm a lumberjack; I cut down trees and without people like me there would be no paper.

Sometimes I like to think that I'm important. That without me, district 7 would be lost.

And the truth is, in a way the world wouldn't be the same without me. But, it wouldn't be the same without anyone in district 7. Everyone is just as important as me, everyone is just as special as those famous capital people.

Sometimes I think Panem can forget that.

"Oakly!" My little sister Amber reaches her hands up, and I stoop down to pick her up. "Mommy says you have to go to the reapings."

Amber still doesn't understand what the reapings are. Neither does her twin sister, Barkette.

"Just stick with Mom and Dad until after the reapings." I head outside and see Paisley is already standing outside my house.

"Morning!" Paisley says, smiling at me. The truth is, I've liked Paisley for like two years now. Liked her as more than a best friend. But, she never picks up on any of my hints, so I've kind of given up for the moment.

But, maybe one day she'll notice me.

**Erin Winter Pov-**

"The reapings are _way_ to early in the day." I complain to the girl standing next to me. I don't really know her name, but I recognize her from my grade at school.

She shrugs. See, I always try to look my best on reaping day. And I think the reapings should be at night, because I look best my moonlight.

If I was reaped, it would be horrible because my hair is all frizzy because I did not have time to take a shower and put it in braids for the right amount of time. I pat my brown hair down a little bit, as District 7's escort, Ginger Crane, walks to the stage.

I only stop fiddling with my hair when I realize that all the girls around me are staring at me.

"What?" I snap. "I can't fix my hair now?"

"Erin Winter!" Ginger Crane's voice finds its way to my ears. My jaw drops.

I can't believe this year, of all the years to get reaped, is the one. The one time my hair doesn't look gorgeous. The _one_ time.

I get on stage and try to smile to make up for my gross hair. I wait, nervously, for the boy tribute to get picked.

"Oakly Breeze!" Ginger calls out. I watch as some tall boy makes his way to the stage. Some little girl wraps her arms around his leg, trying to hold him back.

I suppose it's a little sad. But, soon the boy makes his way onto the stage, and I get a good look at him. Okay, so looks really aren't going to favor this dude. He's got brown hair down to his shoulders, and a big nose and chapped lips.

I smile because beauty is relative.

And when I'm standing beside him, everyone will think I'm the most beautiful girl in district 7.

No matter what my hair looks like.

**Oakly Breeze Pov-**

Amber and Barkette are too young to understand.

They don't get why Mom is crying.

That's why they start fighting over who gets to give me a token for the games.

Amber gives me a little teddy bear pin, and Barkette takes the plastic ring with a fake emerald in it off her finger.

I go ahead and put the ring around the neck of the teddy bear pin.

"See, now I can have both of them." I say, and watch as both Amber and Barkette smile gleefully.

I suppose it's all I can ask for that they don't understand.

If only my parents didn't know. If only I didn't understand.

**Erin Winter Pov-**

"Come _on_, Angie." I let out a frustrated sigh. "Just give me the barrette, I promise not to break it."

"But, it could break, it's so delicate. And the hunger games aren't for delicate stuff." My older sister says.

"Angie, give your sister the barrette." Mom says.

"But Mom…"

"She's going to be in the hunger games, Angie. I think she deserves the barrette more than you right now." Mom says, annoyed.

I smile as Angie hands me her best barrette, and I clip it into my brown hair.

At least my hair looks good now.


	9. District 8 Reapings

**District 8: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

"Look, there he is, you should go talk to him." Luna says, pointing over to Josh. I shake my head. "Come on, just speak to him like you talk to me. I'm sure he'll like you."

"No…I don't like him anymore." I say. The truth is I don't know why I ever liked Josh. He's loud and obnoxious, the complete opposite of me. I don't know how I'd ever get a word in if I tried to have a conversation with him. Luna is always telling me to show my sarcastic personality more, she says I can be funny and charming.

Anyway, it's easy enough for Luna to tell me to talk to guys. She never has a problem with being outgoing and telling everyone exactly what she thinks. She's always so brave and confident.

Well, except on the day of the reapings. I guess she gets nervous or something, but she always turns into someone else. And then I have to be the strong one. But, it's just for one day.

"Hey, Nikki!" Sierra makes her way over to me. Luna and I are already at the reapings.

My real name is Alyss, but everyone just calls me Nikki. See, before I was born, my older brother, Jamie, had been set on having a little brother. He'd decided his little brother should be named Nick. And when he was presented with me, he'd asked if my parents could call me Nikki. I guess Nikki fits me better than Alyss. "Hi, Luna…oh, you look _awful_." Sierra says, staring at a really pale Luna.

"Thanks." Luna says. Sometimes Sierra does that, she just says things that end up sounding really rude. See, Sierra is my sort-of-friend. I'll hang around with her sometimes, but I'll never tell her anything I would tell a close friend. Because I don't really trust Sierra.

"Welcome district 8!" District 8's escort, Barry Morner, stands on the stage, looking like he doesn't want to be welcoming anyone from district 8. I think Barry is just upset he couldn't be the escort for one of the more privileged districts. "Yeah…well…let's just get to the tributes already, then." He stalks over to the bowl full of girls names.

"Hey, watch out…" I hear one of the girls behind me mutter, I turn around to see her grab Luna right before Luna falls to the ground.

"And the girl's tribute will be…Luna Jensen." I gape at my friend who's completely unconscious. Some of the girls around her try to wake her up.

"How is she supposed to get to the stage?" One girl asks.

And that's when I do it.

That's when I do the stupidest possible thing I can do in the moment.

"I volunteer!" I say it softly. Though, for once in my life everyone seems to hear me. For once in my life everyone seems to be listening.

**Benjamin Leasen Pov-**

"Man, everyone is so uptight." I remark. "You'd think we were at a funeral or something." I decide people need to lighten up a bit, so I start whistling a tune softly.

"That's because they're all afraid they're going to get reaped and _die_." Joe whispers to me. Barry Morner has just made his way to the stage. I stop whistling for a moment, and turn to Joe.

"What's the big idea? Why be worried unless you're going to be picked? You're just wasting your time." I say, and then start whistling again.

I don't really blame people for being uptight on reaping day. But, my way of dealing with the nerves for my first reaping is pretending everything is perfectly fine. I'm just trying to make the mood not so dreary.

Someone tells me to stop whistling as a girl is picked. I hear a bunch of commotion going on in the section for the fifteen-year-olds. I crane my neck, but I can't see anything.

But, I do hear someone volunteer. And I see a brunette make her way to the stage. I wonder if she's crazy, because that's usually the only reason people volunteer in district 8. Although, she doesn't look very crazy.

"What's your name?" Barry asks the girl.

"Alyss Liliana Fray." She says clearly.

"Well, let's have a round of applause for Alyss!" Barry says, he doesn't even wait for any reaction from the audience. He just goes ahead to find out who the boy's tribute is going to be this year.

I continue whistling, and tap my fingers against my pants nervously.

"Benjamin Leasen!"

"_Thank_ you for stopping the whistling." The dude in front of me rolls his eyes.

I stand still for a moment; take one glance at Joe, before realizing that I do kind of have to walk to the stage.

There's not really any way out of this one.

**Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

I'm so stupid.

Why did I volunteer?

I hate myself so much when Dad and Jamie come to say goodbye to me. And Jamie is _crying_. And Jamie never cries.

I tell them I'm sorry. And if there were anything I could do to make it up to them I'd do it.

"Just come back. Just come back home alive." Dad says.

"Just…win." Jamie sighs softly. He acts as though it's possible.

He acts as though I have a choice when it comes to losing.

And then Luna comes in. And she's so angry with me that the veins in her neck pop out when she says my name.

But, when I see her…I forget how angry she is with me, and I don't hate myself anymore. When I see the way she stands so strong, and the way she speaks her words so clearly, I don't regret volunteering.

Because the world is made for people like Luna.

And I've just saved her life.

"I was going to give you this for your birthday…" Luna reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a bracelet. I see the "L" engraved into the silver. She fastens it around my wrist, and then pulls up her sleeve so I can see the matching bracelet she has on her wrist. Except hers has an "N" engraved on it. An "N" for Nikki.

"Because you're going to be my best friend no matter what…" Luna whispers, before she walks outside.

And I know she didn't say thank you. Because I know she hates me for volunteering.

But, she forgave me.

And that's all I needed.

**Benjamin Leasen Pov-**

I think if I hadn't been whistling I might not have been reaped.

I tell that to my Mom when she hugs me tight.

"Oh, Ben…you know that's not true. It's not your fault your were reaped." She says, patting down my hair. I look up at her for a moment, it's not often that I let her hug me and run her hands through my hair like I'm a little kid.

Because I'm getting older. And recently I've been thinking I'm getting too old for my mom to still act like I'm her little boy.

But I just smile as she gently caresses my face, and whispers how much she loves me. Because the truth is, I still like it when she calls me her "beautiful boy", and when she really acts like I'm the most amazing thing in the world.

I have a feeling that it's the last time I'm ever going to get to be her little boy.


	10. District 9 Reapings

**District 9: Gavin Grey Pov-**

"Dude, I think this is a really bad idea…" Jonny turns to me.

"Please, it's the best idea I've had all year…" I whisper back to him. We're standing side by side looking up at the huge statue. The statue stands at least twenty feet tall- and is of an incredibly ugly capitol's past president- President snow. I've seen his sickening face in too many textbooks at school not to recognize the man. The capital had the nasty monument built when I was four. I think they wanted to try and pretend that they had a close relationship with district 9. But, no one can lie and say that not every single living organism in district 9 hates the capital's guts. "Anyway," I turn to Jonny. "You're not the one climbing it."

"What if you fall? Anyway, the reapings are starting. If we miss it- we could get in big trouble." But, I know Jonny isn't really scared.

"Relax…it's the perfect distraction." I mutter, as I take a look at my next mission. It looks like if I climb up the left leg first- then I can swing my way up his arm and then straddle his neck while I tag his face.

"I got the paint right here." Jonny reaches under his sweater and pulls out the can . Jonny is the only kid I know who could steal a can of bright blue paint without even getting his hands dirty; literally. That's why we make such a good team. I grab the can, and tuck it under my left arm.

"Okay, now hurry up before someone comes." Jonny gives me a quick pat on the back.

I guess now I start to realize what a bad idea this is. The statue has recently been polished. I take a deep breath and swallow all my doubts- the next thing I know I'm zipping up the sculpture. I reach the head- and take a glance down at my friend, who gives me a thumb up, before taking the can of paint- and dipping my hand in the liquid. I bring my fingers across the face of the dead president and smile as the words form on his forehead.

Getting down is a little harder- so I hurl the can to the ground first- and slide back down the left arm of the sculpture. Jonny gets out a bottle of water and dumps it on my hands so the paint drenches the ground. Once my hands are more or less clean, the two of us take a minute to admire my work.

"Dude, that says- Dear Mr. Snow-kiss my _ask…"_ Jonny finally comments.

"It does not." I retort. Though, there's no way I'm going back there and fixing it. People will get the point.

"I just can't wait to see people's reactions…" Jonny licks his lips.

"We should get to the reapings. I think I hear them starting." I turn to Jonny. As much as we'd both love to miss the whole thing, we would get into a lot of trouble. I mean, it's not like I've never been in a lot of trouble. But, I skipped the reapings last year, and let's just say I don't plan on doing that again.

When I arrive at the reapings I see district 9's escort, Ricky Neilson, is already holding a small piece of paper in his hand. I don't catch the name- but, I do notice the little girl walk up to the stage.

"Excuse me." I mutter as I make my way to the sixteen-year-olds section- Jonny trailing close behind me. I stand behind this really tall guy with grimy long red hair.

"Talk about a bad hair day." Jonny mutters to me. "I thought he was a chick." I snicker softly.

"I dare you to hold his hand." I whisper.

"Dude, I'm not doing that." He grimaces.

"Well, you owe me. I risked my life climbing the…"

"Fine."

This guy behind Jonny shushes us. I turn around, and see Roy Sloan glaring at me. Roy used to be my friend. Until I pulled down his pants on stage at the school play and he decided that it wasn't funny. Even though it really was. See, that's the problem with district 9; so many people just don't know how to have fun.

I turn my attention to Jonny. He licks his lips quickly, and then takes a step forward- and grabs the dude's hand, saying a quick "Hey, baby". The guy turns around, and Jonny quickly lets go of his hand. "I am so sorry…I thought you were someone else."

I can see most of the guys around us are trying not to laugh- and most of them are failing.

"And the boy's tribute is…" I barely pay any attention to Ricky Neilson, and I just give Jonny a quick high five when the dude/chick has turned back to the stage. "Gavin Grey." I freeze.

"Dude." Jonny breathes out slowly. His eyes look terrified.

"Gavin Grey?" Ricky Neilson repeats. I just keep staring at Jonny. I don't know what I think he's going to do. Maybe he's going to start laughing and say it's all a joke he decided to play on me. But, he gives a slow shake of his head in disbelief, and I swallow quickly, and make the trek up to the stage.

The girl tribute looks like she's about to cry. I try not to look her in the eyes, because she's just so small and looks so innocent.

I shove my hands in my pockets and try to smile. Because I think that's what tributes are supposed to do.

**Emma Neves Pov-**

In comes the whole Neves family. All three brothers, three sisters, Mom and Dad: the whole crew.

I try to look strong so that my family won't feel so bad. But, it's just so hard when they circle around me and look truly heartbroken.

And then come my two best friends, Chressie and Micaela. And they're no better. They both look close to tears.

But, I don't want to see the people I love upset. I wish they would all just smile and laugh. Because right now I understand they all think they're never going to see me again.

They all know I'm going to die.

**Gavin Grey Pov-**

Mom comes in looking tired. See, my mother and I don't talk very much. I know she loves me, but she's just always so busy.

So, when she comes into the justice building and stands across from me awkwardly, both of us don't know quite what to say.

"Well…" I look at my shoes. "I guess…bye…for now, at least."

"Gavin, I love you, you know that, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Mom presses her lips together and stares at me before eventually muttering a soft "Good".

"And I guess…well…" I take in a deep breath. "I love you, too." I rush the words, because they feel so weird rolling off my tongue.

"Oh, Gavin…" Then her arms are wrapped around me. She hugs me quickly, and then looks at me one more time before taking the beaded necklace that sits around her neck off. She places it over my head, and tightens it around my neck. "Now, don't worry…it's not just a girls necklace. It can work just fine on a guy, too."

"Okay."

"Alright then…" She looks like she wants to say something else, but she just gives a sigh, and heads outside.

Jonny comes in right after her. He stands a little slouched, and he doesn't really look at me for a while.

"Um…I'm sorry that you were reaped." He addresses his shoes.

"It's cool, dude. I mean, it's not the end of the world or anything."

"I guess…well…um…good luck." Now he looks up at me, and I think he might have been crying from the way his eyes are kind of red.

"Thanks, man." I say. "And you're going to have to enjoy the new and improved Mr. Snow for the both of us, then." Jonny smiles.

"I wouldn't dream otherwise."


	11. District 10 Reapings

**District 10: Jordan Chase Pov-**

"Get out! I have to take a shower before the reapings!"

"I don't care about your hygiene, Daniel." I shout through the bathroom door. My brother lets out a string of curses, while I turn the faucet on and just let the water run into the sink. I wish I could drown out all the sound around me with water. I wish that was possible.

"Come on, open the door, Jordan!" I ignore Daniel. I just take a good look around the bathroom. I don't like it. The tiles on the floor are filled with grime, not like at my old house. Mom would always keep the floor nice and clean. Before she died from a stupid cold. How does someone die from a cold? I go to school one day, and she just has a slight cough- and when I come back Daniel is crying in the kitchen, saying she was already dead for hours before he found her.

That was a year ago. Since then Daniel and I had to move in with our Aunt, Lillian. I appreciate the woman taking me and my older brother in, and that's why I try not to hate her. But, it's hard not to hate someone who doesn't ever remember to clean the tiles on the bathroom floor.

I face the small bathroom window, and fiddle with the latch on it a little. It looks like this window hasn't been opened in years. I finally wrench it open, and stick my head out. I jump onto the ground below, leaving the faucet on in the bathroom.

I head off through the streets of district 10. I don't care if the reapings are in a half-hour. I don't care if I miss them.

I find myself in front of the liquor store. Some creepy old dude comes out of the store, and lets out a deep throaty growl that I take as a greeting.

"Good morning to you too." I roll my eyes, and head inside the store. The man at the counter is wrapped up in some paper he's reading. I go over to the back of the store, and I take a bottle of something that's a bronze color. I shove it under my shirt, and hurry out of the store. The shopkeeper doesn't even raise a brow at me.

Once I'm on the street, I open the bottle and tape a big gulp of the liquid. I almost choke on it because of how it burns my throat. But, I grit my teeth, and take another gulp.

I stop walking once I reach an empty ally. I don't think Daniel will be able to find me here. I sit down, and take a few more sips of the liquid. I finish about a quarter of the bottle before I decide I really don't like whatever I'm drinking.

I figure the reapings have already started, but I close my eyes feeling oddly peaceful. Suddenly, everything seems so beautiful. I figure this is why people get drunk. I should do this more often.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A red-faced Daniel stands in front of me. For a moment I think maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away. He'll just blend into the walls around him. And it almost works, until Daniel grabs me by the sleeve, and hits the bottle out of my hands. It shatters, and I stare at the broken pieces of glass. "What the hell are you doing? The reapings have already started!"

"I don't care." I mumble.

"You don't care?" Daniel lets out a furious laugh. "You don't care!" He yanks me down the street, and I stumble after him. I can't figure out why the ground is moving even when I'm standing still. "Okay, now go stand with the rest of the fifteen-year-olds." Daniel gives me a shove. I stare at him, or I try to, but he's really blurry. "What? Do you have something to say? Or are you just going to keep standing there like an idiot?"

I lick my lips.

"Fuck you." I say, just clear enough for him to hear. He swallows.

"Okay, Jordan. Thanks for those wonderful words of enlightenment. You done now?"

I want to say something to make him cry. I want to hurt him. But, no words seem enough.

"The boy's tribute for district 10 is…" A voice floats through the air. I take a deep breath in. "Michael Peron."

"I volunteer!" I don't break eye contact with Daniel. I see the way his face falls. And I know I've done it. I've won this fight. There's nothing Daniel can say to come back at me. "I volunteer!" I repeat, this time turning to look up at the stage.

**Scout Jones Pov-**

Morning is the best time of day. Because it's only in the morning that I get to wake up my brother, Jack.

This morning, I creep into his room and shout "good morning" in my best capital accent right into his ear. He shoots up, with a soft squeal. I burst out laughing.

"My gosh, you sounded just like a girl."

"Good morning to you too, Scout." Jack rolls his eyes, but I see him smiling.

"Dad's made breakfast." I make a face.

"Oh, gross." Jack sighs.

"I already ate mine. Just make sure to hold your breath when you eat- you won't taste anything and Dad won't realize it taste's bad."

Jack makes his way to the kitchen. I go into my room to get dressed. When I was little, Dad used to want me to wear dresses to the reapings, but now that I'm older, he understands I don't wear dresses. I settle on a pair of beige pants that used to be my brother's before he got too tall to wear them. I also slip on one of his old sweaters and put on a tie as well. I look at my outfit in the mirror and smile. It looks very "Scout".

I'm lucky that I don't have to worry about my hair like some of the girls in district 10. My hair doesn't even reach my shoulders. Although, that's not always a good thing, since some of the kids at school still think I'm a boy. But, I don't really care what other people think about me. I'm just the way I want to be.

I walk to the reapings with Jack. We always go together. This is Jack's last year before he never has to worry about being reaped. Although, there is a part of me that is worried that Jack will get reaped. His name has got to be in there at least fifteen times.

I give Jack a friendly punch in the arm, which is my way of saying "good luck", and I head to stand with the rest of the fifteen-year-old girls.

"The boy's section is over there." I hear some girl mutter, and her friends giggle. I turn around to look at the girl. Her name is Cherie and she's in my class at school. I don't really even know why Cherie doesn't like me. I never did anything to her. I think about saying there's a section for jerks in the back, but I decide not to. I just ignore her, and turn to watch District 10's escort, Kathy Emory, smiling sweetly out at our district.

She talks for so long, and it's so boring that it actually hurts to listen to her. Instead I turn to stare at the girl on my left, and how her eyes droop, and her head keep lolling forward. I count a total of 12 times that she almost falls asleep, before I bring my attention back to Kathy, who by now has her hand in the bowl full of girls' names.

"And the girl's tribute is…Scout Jones!"

I don't even really think as head up to the stage.

I mean, there's not really time to wrap my head around what's happening.

I just slip my hands in my pockets and shuffle onto the stage.

Some boy with nice brown hair volunteers. He's not even in any section. He's just standing in the back, talking to some guy. He kind of trips onto stage, and staggers over to me.

"What's your name?" Kathy asks the boy.

"Jordan Chase." He says, glaring at her.

I know Jordan. He's in my grade at school. He used to be the guy that all the girls liked. And he still may be, he's still just as good looking, except he hardly ever comes to school anymore, so I wouldn't really know. Anyway, I heard his Mom died, and ever since then he's turned crazy. Like, he's turned insane.

His green eyes turn to me, and he just stares at me blankly. For a second I think he's going to recognize me. And he looks like he's going to say something. He opens his mouth.

"Oh." Is all he gets out. I don't know what that "oh" is supposed to mean. I was expecting a "hi".

"Well, shake hands, then." Kathy says. I take a step towards Jordan, and he actually takes a step _away_ from me. I'm about to ask what his problem is, when he leans over the side of the stage, and throws up onto the pavement. There's a gasp from the crowd, and the kids in the front row leap back.

Kathy looks over at the sick boy, completely terrified to approach him.

"Well…let's hear it for District 10's tributes!"

**Jordan Chase Pov-**

Some peacekeepers drag me off the stage. They hurl me into some dark room where I continue to throw up in the corner.

Once I'm done, I crawl to the other side of the room, and just sit there with my arms wrapped around my legs, resting my chin against my knees.

I think my aunt comes in and talks to me. But, she stays a good foot from me, and I don't even hear anything she says. I just stare at my shoes the whole time, hoping that might stop the room from spinning.

And it works until Daniel comes in.

He grabs me by the collar and lifts me to my feet.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouts. "What the hell is wrong with you?" And then he just starts crying. He wraps his arms around me, and sobs.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I mutter.

"No!" Daniel stares at me, his face red. I almost think he's going to punch me. "Don't say you're sorry. Don't say you're sorry…I should have…It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No…" There's a lot I want to say. But, at the moment I'm finding it near impossible to even get out words, let alone a coherent sentence. "Not…your…fault."

He continues holding me, and crying into my shirt for a good minute. And eventually he straightens up, and wipes his eyes.

"Jordan…" He lets out a sigh, and just shakes his head.

"Huh?"

"You smell awful…" And the next thing I know he's laughing.

Not the kind of laughing that I particularly like. The kind of laughing someone does when they don't know what else they're supposed to do.

For a moment I gape at Daniel, because he really _is _crazy.

But, I guess laughing is better than crying.

**Scout Jones Pov-**

"I know it's not very 'Scout', but your mother used to wear it all the time." Dad is holding a stunning necklace, with a delicate crystal at the end of it.

"It's beautiful…" I say. "It's 'Scout' enough for me."

"I just…" Dad presses his lips together. "Sometimes I think I forget to tell you how much I love the way you are. You're just about the perfect girl." He gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah, you're the best little sister I could ever imagine." Jack says. I look back and forth between Jack and Dad; they both look like they're trying so hard not to cry.

"Well, why the sad faces…I'm not dead _yet_." I chuckle softly, wanting to see them smile. I don't want to remember them crying.

"I know, Scout. And I don't think you're going to be dead for a very very long time." Dad says, and I relax seeing his familiar, gentle, smile.

"Good." I nod. "Because I don't know about the rest of these kids…but I really don't plan on dying anytime soon."


	12. District 11 Reapings

**District 11: Tyler Bluer Pov-**

"Tell me, do you ever think that one day the sky is going to explode? Or what if it imploded? Which would be scarier?" My little sister, Thea, marvels. She's eleven. So, she's not old enough to be reaped get. And I'm so thankful for that.

"Probably if it imploded." I say after a while. Thea is pretty weird as little sisters go. But, I still love her. She stares at the sky for a moment, before continuing after me.

"I agree." she sings, skipping over the stones. "So, I have to wait with mom and dad for the reapings, right?"

"Yeah." I say, already seeing the square filled with people in the distance.

"But, they're so embarrassing." She mutters. I chuckle.

"It'll only be a few minutes. Then it'll be over, and you'll be free." I joke around. "Look, I'll see you after." I look down at her. "Okay?"

"Alright, Tyler." She says. I hurry over to the sixteen-year-old boys section. I see my friends are already there.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tony turns to me. I shrug a little. "Nervous?"

"No." I mutter. Even if I was nervous, I wouldn't tell my friends.

"Yeah, well…I'm not nervous either." Tony says.

I'm thinking anyone looking at Tony can tell he's _extremely_ nervous. But, I don't point that out, I just nod, and wait patiently to find out who's the next kid to be killed from district 11.

Because, kids from 11 never win the games.

And everyone sighs when a twelve- year-old girl gets picked.

Because kids from 11 never win the games.

**Clara Hope Pov-**

I dream about being reaped sometimes. When I say "dream" sometimes people assume it's something pleasant. No, those dreams about being reaped are nightmares.

So, naturally, I think I'm dreaming.

I just keep thinking that eventually I'm going to wake up.

I'm going to be in my bed, and Mom's about to walk in and wake me up to go to school.

And when a really tall guy with very short black hair towers beside me on stage, I know I'm dreaming.

Because he's too tall to be sixteen.

He's too strong to be from district 11. Right?

**Tyler Bluer Pov-**

I keep acting as though I'm unfazed by getting reaped. When Thea comes in, with Mom and Dad, I'm the one that stays composed. I'm the one that tells them everything will be okay. Even though kids from 11 never win.

Because I don't cry.

I don't complain.

I just deal with the cards I'm dealt.

And if it means dying, then I'm going to die.

And I'm not going to die acting like a sorry little baby.

I'm going to die as myself.

**Clara Hope Pov-**

Mom and Dad are crying.

Mom and Dad never cry.

I'm still just waiting to wake up.


	13. District 12 Reapings

**District 12: Cole Brennan Pov-**

"You can bring it back, right? Cause if not…my dad is going to kill me."

"Come on, man." I give a shake of my head. "I though we already discussed this…I can do anything." I snap my fingers and then the silver watch is back in my hand.

"No freaking way…" Aaron shakes his head.

Aaron is my best friend. And he's also one of the stupidest fourteen-year-olds I've ever laid eyes on. I think that's why I like Aaron so much- because he's easy to fool.

The truth is, making things disappear is probably the easiest part of everything. The hard part is making things come back. That's what my grandfather, Charles, says, at least. He's my teacher. Well, my magic teacher. And magic is really the only thing I care about anymore.

Charles used to work in the capitol. He would perform magic tricks- until he broke his leg in the midst of one of his performances. He says the reason he moved to district 12 wasn't because he wanted to be forgotten. But, I know it was. Messing up a magic trick is the end of the line for a magician- because one mistake and all the magic is broken forever.

Anyway, no one remembers Charles Brennan. That was a long time ago- and it's easy to forget people. Like I said- it's easy to make things disappear.

But, his magic career isn't over. See, he still has me.

And ever since I can remember he's been teaching me how to make the impossible possible. He also tells me that around here people like to believe what they see. Because in district 12, no one really has much to live for in what's real- so they're even more ready to live in illusions.

You'd think the fact that my grandfather was a famous magician would make it so I could eat a decent dinner every night. But, everything my grandfather had was gone before I was born. I've only ever known the long hungry nights. None of the luxury that comes with fame.

And so I still have to get tesserae. But, I don't mind. I mean, it's no different from most of the other kids around here.

And I like offering people an escape from reality for the few seconds it takes to do a trick. Because, everyone likes magic.

"Dude, are you nervous for the reapings?" Aaron asks me. I shrug.

"I don't know…maybe…" I pick up a stone from ground and start tossing it in the air. I focus on catching it in the palm of my hand. I try to do it with my eyes closed. And it works until Aaron screams really loud right in my ear. "Ow!" He shouts as the rock hits him in the forehead. "What the hell?"

"Well, why did you scream? I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't screamed."

"I thought it would be funny." He says. See, Aaron doesn't really think ahead very much.

"Well, it was kind of funny…" I shrug. But, I say a quick "sorry" when he glares at me.

Once we reach the main square we stand with the rest of the fourteen-year-olds. Aaron nervously whispers throughout the whole time district 12's escort, Clio Tinny, speaks. Aaron is one of those people that talks when he's nervous. I just slip my hands in my pockets, and half-listen to what Aaron says.

He stops talking for a moment when a girl with long black hair gets reaped.

When Clio makes her way to the bowl full of boy's name, Aaron turns to me, and starts jabbering away even faster than before. Clio holds a slip in her hand, she slowly unfolds the paper, and I can feel everyone hold their breath as she clear her throat.

"Cole Brennan!"

**Lena Jenner Pov- **

A boy with dirty blonde hair and nice green eyes makes his way to the stage. I'd remember Cole Brennan anywhere. He is in the grade above me in school. And I've had one conversation with him. Or, one sort of conversation.

I had been walking back from the bakery with a nice new loaf of bread. Anyway, I ran into Cole and his friend. And for a second I was afraid at the way the two boys looked at me, the way they smiled. Because in district 12 kids will do almost anything just to get stuff for their families. And there I was walking around with a big hunk of bread.

But, he had just said good evening, and asked for my name and if I wanted to see a trick. When I'd pulled the bread closer to my chest, he'd smiled again, and it was a nice smile that told he wasn't trying to steal anything from me.

And then for the next few minutes, I'd watched in awe as he made the ordinary unbelievable.

And I'd never seen a magician before. I'd heard about them, and how in the capitol there were a lot. And for those few minutes, nothing else really mattered.

And then the two boys had hurried away.

I don't think he remembers my name- people tend not to remember me.

**Cole Brennan Pov-**

"I found this rock outside and I think it kind of looks like a "C", doesn't it?" Aaron is standing across from me, holding a small grey rock.

"Um…yeah, it does."

"Hmm, well I thought you might want to know." Aaron says. "Maybe…maybe it's like a sign. Like, you're going to win, or something…" He's silent for a while, and he just stares at the rock. "I hope you win."

I realize that Aaron is trying to say goodbye to me. In his kind of confusing Aaron way.

"Thanks, man." I say.

"You want the rock?"

"Maybe you should hang onto it…until I come back…"

"Okay, cool then." He looks at me for a second, and then really awkwardly hugs me, before heading outside. I smile, because it's the thought that counts.

Then in comes Charles. He stands across from me, and licks his lips.

"Cole, you know you are the most brilliant person I have ever met. And that's a lot coming from me, because I've seen a lot of people, before." He chuckles. "And I just want you to know, that I believe in you. I believe you can win."

I take a few steps forward, so I can throw my arms around him.

My grandfather could have left me as an orphan when my dad died. But, he's introduced me to life like no one could. And I'll always be so thankful to him.

He holds out his empty hand, and then squeezes it tight. When he straightens out his fingers again, there's a gold bracelet. I remember that bracelet is from his time in the capitol. He used to wear it for every performance he did.

"I want you to wear this."

"It's too much…I can't…" I bite my lip.

"I want you to wear this. And just remember that you'll always have magic on your side."

**Lena Jenner Pov-**

I only get one visitor. Mom just cries the whole time, so I can't understand anything she says.

We lost my older brother to the games two years ago. He made it to the last four. But, he was killed by one of the careers. And my brother was 15; he was older than me, and stronger than me.

Mom knows if he didn't win, there's no way I can.

**So, there are the reapings. Leave a review if you have the time? I would really appreciate it! **


	14. The Train Ride

**Train Ride: District 4: Salmon Craybess Pov-**

It's a little hard to feel bad about volunteering when I'm around Dylan. He makes me feel like I should be thankful to be a tribute.

I suppose Dylan's been dreaming about the games his whole life.

And I don't know why. I mean, the guy's always had the perfect life. He doesn't need any of the fame or money that comes with being victor.

He has the whole loving family, all the friends, and then not to mention all the girls at school would die to just talk to him.

But, I suppose perfection isn't quite enough for Dylan Parcher.

"Man, I can't wait to see this years competition…" Dylan mutters, taking a seat beside me in front of the television. We're watching the reapings.

After district 1 and 2, Dylan turns to me, and smiles.

"Good. Looks like this year, we'll have some strong allies."

I watch silently. The boy from district 3 is really young, and the girl actually cries.

"Well, _they're_ going to be easy kills." Dylan mutters. I swallow realizing he's already thinking about killing, and I'm sure he really wouldn't mind killing me.

After we watch our reaping Dylan applauds the television. And when Dylan sees the boy from 5 crying as he walks up the stage, he sucks his teeth, and turns to me. "What's up with all the tears? Don't they know they're lucky to be reaped? They have a chance at winning the greatest title Panem can offer a kid."

"But, Dylan…aren't they going to die? Isn't that part of your plan?"

"Well…yeah." He looks at me kind of confused.

"So, how is a kid supposed to be thankful if they're going to die?"

He doesn't have an answer to that one. He just gives me a smile, where he shows all his perfect white teeth, and I turn back to the television.

The kids from 6 and 7 seem sweet enough. I try not to think about how the boy from 8 is twelve, too. I try not to think about his innocent face. I'm not really paying attention to what I'm watching. Although, I can tell Dylan is taking mental notes on just about every tribute from the way his blue eyes are focused in concentration.

I decide maybe I should take note of people that might be threats. The boy from 9 looks like he could get sponsors, but his partner really doesn't.

When the girl from 10 gets reaped, I'm confused because I see a boy walk to the stage. It takes me a really long time to realize the tribute is actually a girl. Then the boy from 10 volunteers. Dylan and me both lean closer to the television, waiting to see who this kid is. As he makes his way to the stage, I see he's certainly good-looking, and that always helps someone in the games. Although, he doesn't look very happy once he's on stage. Maybe he was forced into volunteering like me.

Dylan bursts out laughing as the boy throws up over the side of the stage and the cameras quickly pan over to the girl.

The boy from 11 is huge, and I think he could kill a kid easily. He hardly even bats an eye as he stands on stage. His partner stands beside him wearing an expression of disbelief.

I give a sigh as district 12's reapings start. It's the last one. I watch as some girl with dark hair that almost hides her face stands on the stage, sullenly. When an attractive boy with dirty blonde hair joins her on stage, I can't help smiling at the look of awe that goes across her face.

Then it's over.

"Well…I think we still have this under control." Dylan says, smiling again.

And I don't know why he says "we" if he's planning to kill me. But, I kind of like it. It makes me feel like I'm not alone.


	15. The Chariot Rides

**Thomas Dorian Pov-**

I stand between my father and my friend, Trixie, to watch the chariot rides. It's Trixie's favorite section of the games. She likes to see the tributes close up, and she always stands right next to me, and shouts really loud into my ear who she likes.

So, I can't say I'm looking forward to the whole ordeal. Not to mention the outfits are so horrible, it takes all my strength not to laugh. Although, I suppose the chariot rides are helpful, they're helpful for me to get a better sense of the tributes.

See, my plan for the games this year involves me knowing each of the tributes well enough.

As District 1's chariot comes into view, my eyes are pulled to the girl, with her long blonde hair flowing down her back, and her nice smile.

"Man, I'm totally sponsoring that chick." One of the guys behind me shouts to his friend. I keep my expression blank just like my father.

District 2 is pretty typical careers, although the girl does look a little young. They both seem ready for the games. The expression in their eyes reads calm, not frightened.

The pair from District 3 are rather forgettable. Maybe if they smiled the crowd might like them more.

As the chariot from 4 pulls up, the crowd actually goes crazy. Lacey reaches her hand out, attempting to grab onto the boy's pants. I can tell he's going to be a favorite. He smiles out at the crowd, and waves acting like he's having a blast.

The girl is also very attractive. Her golden-brown hair falls down her back in curls, and she laughs when one of the dudes behind me shouts out "Marry me".

In comes the chariot from district 5. The boy looks horribly dreary, and the girl literally stands in front of him, and waves out at the crowd, smiling so big that her teeth look like they're going to fall right out of her face.

The pair from 6 appear down to earth enough. They both smile sweetly, but aren't particularly memorable. Same with district 7. The big guy doesn't seem menacing at all, despite his huge frame. And the girl stands smiling a stiff smile that I'm sure she thinks looks wonderful, although it makes her look like a creepy doll.

District 8's chariot emerges. As it passes in front of me, I'm taken by the fact that the boy is whistling one of my favorite songs. I smile, and turn to take in his partner. I almost don't recognize her from the reapings. Her brown hair is swept away from her face, revealing nice blue-green eyes. I can't say she looks very comfortable to be in front of the capitol, but she certainly is beautiful. And not the fake kind of capitol pretty.

The girl from 9 is almost hidden by her dress, and she shrinks into it as she sees the crowd. The boy seems comfortable, and smiles a crooked grin. I think the crowd likes him.

Then in comes the chariot from 10. And my jaw actually drops when I see the girl. She's wearing a short red dress, and she looks so different. She gets some whistles, which she doesn't seem to like, as she doesn't smile. Her partner looks very handsome in his suit. And Trixie seems to like him. I see a group of girls reach their hands up to try and grab his hand. Though, he has a kind of strange look in his eyes, and I can't quite put a finger on what it is. Maybe anger? or guilt?

The boy from 11 looks like he could be a real threat. And he doesn't even smile a little; he keeps a serious face on. I'd watch out for him. His partner looks as though she doesn't quite believe where she is.

I suppose the outfits aren't as bad as they have been the other years, but they're still pretty annoying. The pair from 12 come in wearing all black, except for these bright crowns and shoes. The girl doesn't once look up; she just stares down at her gold shoes the whole time.

Her partner looks a little nervous, but he still manages to smile a perfectly charming smile, and look handsome.

"Ooh, I like him!" Trixie shouts in my ear.

I keep silent while the rest of the crowd cheers. I just turn to look up at my father. He turns to me, and smiles.

"So, what'd you think? Did that make you more excited for the games?"

I nod, because I know that's what my Dad wants.

"Yes."

Even though it just made me nervous. It just made me hate myself for what we're about to do to these kids.


	16. Training Day 1

**District 10: Scout Jones Pov-**

I've been dreading training for the past few days. It means having to get allies. It means having to find someone who would be willing to be my ally. And, as I've learned from school, people don't tend to want to have anything to do with me.

At least I don't have to wear a dress like yesterday. And for me there are few things worse than wearing a dress. Although, one of them is being the hunger games. Another is having to make friends.

Jordan and I make our way to the training room together. We haven't really said a word to each other since the reapings. Except yesterday, when I'd worn that dress he'd stared at me and told me I looked different. Other than that I don't think we've said more than two words to each other.

I turn to look at him in the elevator. He's leaning against the back wall, with his eyes closed as though he's tired. As we reach the ground floor, he straightens up, and looks at me for a moment.

"Well…good luck." He says eventually. And considering he's never really said anything to me, I take that to mean a lot. He slips his hands in his pockets and takes a quick look around the room. Most of the other kids are already there. No one is really talking yet; except for the boy from 4 and the girl from 1 seem to be having a very flirty chat. She's leaning against the wall by the elevator twirling her blonde hair, giggling, and he has his face about two inches form hers.

Once the rest of the kids arrive, a really tall dude, who says he's a trainer, starts going around to every station, and explaining how to do everything. He does everything so fast, it's hardly even helpful at all.

When he's done, I stand for a moment, unsure of where I want to start. I see the camouflage station is empty, and shuffle over there. Since I don't know the first thing about painting, I just decide to randomly mix a whole bunch of colors together, seeing what I get. Once my hands are filled with a kind of gross green, I'm aware that the boy from 9 has taken a seat beside me.

"Do you think this is what people mean when they say something is puke green?" I ask, holding out my hands. He looks at my hands for a moment.

"I suppose." He gives me a crooked grin. "Hey, you want to help me out with something?"

"Um…okay."

He moves closer to me, and brings his voice down to a whisper, to tell me the plan. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. He turns around quickly to make sure no one is looking. He dips his hands in the red paint, and hurries over to the plants station with me.

"Okay, now go…" he whispers. I jump to my feet and scream, just as the boy brings his hands to his mouth and coughs.

The girl from 7, who had been peacefully staring at the list of poisonous plants, jumps to her feet and screams twice as loud as me.

Within a few seconds the whole room has turned silent and half the kids have hurried over to watch.

"What happened?" One of the trainers runs over to the boy from 9.

"I don't know. I was just sitting here and he started coughing up blood. I think he swallowed one of the poisonous ones!"

That's when I can't help laughing. The boy from 9 joins in with me. I look up to see the girl from 2 roll her eyes.

"What idiots." She murmurs, returning to her station.

But, I don't care how stupid she thought it was. I don't care if everyone in this room thinks I'm a total idiot. Because it was so funny to see the look on the trainers face.

I turn to the boy from 9.

"I'm Scout, by the way."

"The name's Gavin." He says, wiping off his hands on his pants.

I think I may have just found an ally.

**District 6: Cecile Woodland Pov-**

I go over to the knot-tying station because it's one of the less popular stations. There's just one other girl there, and she seems nice enough.

I think maybe I'm getting ahead of myself thinking she would want to be allies with me, but it's worth a try. I recognize her as the girl from 3.

"You're pretty good at that." I say. She looks up at me, and smiles.

"Well, I've been practicing since we got here. And I'm only now starting to get the hang of it." She looks back down at the rope in her hands. "But thanks."

"Yeah, no problem…" I shrug. "I'm Cecile."

"Quinn." She shakes my hand.

That's when a bell goes off. I turn around, confused.

"I think that means it's lunch." Quinn says.

"Oh…right." I smile. I take a seat next to Quinn, after grabbing a tray full of food. I'm still not used to all the capitol food. Every time I take a bite, I can hardly believe food can taste that good.

I see most people are eating alone. Except the pairs from 1,2 and 4 are already fast friends. I watch as the boy from 10 makes his way to an empty table near me and Quinn.

"Hey, puke!" The boy from 4 shouts. I see the boy from 10 stop walking. He doesn't turn around.

"The names Jordan…" He almost whispers.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, puke." The boy from 4 says.

"Dylan, maybe you should just leave him alone." The girl from 4 says. Dylan just shakes his head, and stands up, making his way over to Jordan.

"I meant to tell you how funny your reaping was. I literally laughed out loud. And I just want to tell you, even if you don't win…you'll always be remembered" Dylan smiles "as the kid that-"

The next thing I know Jordan's tray is in the air, and he's on top of Dylan with his fingers clenched around his throat.

A bunch of peacekeepers haul Jordan out of the room, leaving Dylan sitting on the floor with the whole room staring at him. He has turned a light shade of pink, and he gets to his feet.

"Well, _he's _got some serious issues." He says. Although, I can tell he's embarrassed. If those peacekeepers hadn't come, he would have been killed by a boy a year younger than him who's from district 10.

The only sound heard as Dylan returns to his seat is the boy from 5, who starts crying because he has Jordan's lunch dripping down his back.

"Shut up!" His district partner says, sitting across from him. "Or else I'm moving tables."


	17. Training Day 2

**District 2: Leif Coon Pov-**

"Oh my gosh, this is so _easy._" Swift complains.

I don't know why Swift Avarice is at the knife throwing station if she doesn't need any practice. Well, neither do I…although, I'm not bragging about it.

I suppose Swift will be good to have around when the games start. But, at the moment, I can hardly stand how she just keeps talking about the other tributes and how stupid they all are.

"And that girl from 10. She needs to start acting like a girl. I can't wait to kill that chick." She turns around to look at me, after she's hit the bulls eye a fifth time. "Promise me, you'll let me kill her. I'll let you kill that idiot from 9, but I call the chick."

"Yeah." I say, because I'm thinking I should keep on her good side. And it's not like I want to kill anyone.

Titan and I are getting along well. And I don't mind Salmon, Nadaline or Dylan very much. Ever since yesterday's encounter with the boy from 10, Dylan has been very quiet. He mostly just focuses on training. But, I can see in his eyes how much he wants that boy dead.

I turn around to see where the boy from 10 is. He's at the camouflage station, mixing a bunch of paints, alone. I mean, it's not like I would really want to be his ally now that he is the enemy of a career.

"And that boy from 5, my gosh he's so annoying. Although, I suppose his district partner will kill him before anyone else really has a chance." Swift says. I share a quick look with Titan, who gives an almost imperceptible smile.

**District 8: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

I don't go to training expecting to find anyone I really like. The first day didn't involve me talking to many people, other then a few words to the girl from 3 and then Ben.

I decide not to go to any station that I know I'm good at. I'm avoiding the knife-throwing station, because I really want to keep my strengths to myself.

So, I start out day 2 at the identifying plants station.

I notice that boy from 12 stand next to me, and glare at the book of plant names- as though that's going to make everything mean anything. The two of us just gape at it for a while. Finally he turns to me.

"I don't know- you read gibberish?" He asks. I chuckle.

"Nah- but I sure do hope someone around here does."

"I'm Cole." He holds out his hand.

"Nikki." I shake it. Cole walks over to the bin that holds all the plants that are in the book.

"Do you think these are real?" he asks me, as he fishes through the bin.

"Well…that trainer did seem to freak out when that boy from 9 pretended to eat one."

Cole smiles, and says a soft "right".

"Maybe…I think that maybe we can mostly tell the poisonous ones by the color. Like, mostly the red are poisonous, mostly green is not poisonous…maybe."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." He turns around to face me. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I say.

Then he snaps his fingers and in his palm is a green leaf.

I can't help smiling.

"How'd you do that?" I ask.

"Well…" He opens his mouth, and then closes it again, smiling. "A magician never reveals his secret." He throws the leaf back into the bin. "But, I knew you'd say green."

"How?"

"You just seem like the kind of person that would like green." He answers, looking away from me.

That's when the boy from 9 comes up behind me.

"Cole, you have got to check this out." He says. "Oh…um…hi." He smiles when he sees me.

"Well, I'll see you around." Cole says to me, following the boy from 9 to some other station.

When lunch comes I take a seat across from Ben. I don't really like sitting alone. After a few minutes, Ben brings his voice down to a whisper.

"Are you guys like enemies, because those guys keep looking over here." Ben, points behind me. I turn around and see Cole, who's sitting with the boy from 9, the boy from 11 and the girl from 10. I turn back to look at Ben. "And, I'm assuming they're looking at you. Although, they could be looking at me. And that's just weird. Okay, now this is getting awkward, now they're going to think I'm staring at them."

"Well, you are…" I say.

"I know…okay, I'm just going to stare at my plate for a while, so…don't mind me."

**District 11: Tyler Bluer Pov-**

I didn't really think I needed allies coming into this. But, then again the games are harder without them. Even though you have to kill them in the end, if you have no allies how are you going to make it to the end?

That's why I decided to make friends with that boy from 12, Cole. He seems reasonable, and I think he'll get a lot of sponsors, so he's a good ally. But, being allies with Cole, means dealing with the boy from 9 and that girl from 10.

Mostly, Scout's sensible. Although, sometimes when her and Gavin get together they turn into this wall of stupidness. Cole doesn't seem to mind. Although, I sometimes think I might just not mind killing those two.

So, during lunch, Cole says something about that girl from 8. Right away Gavin picks up on it, and points out that Cole keeps looking over at her table.

"Just invite her over to sit." Gavin says.

"No, I don't want to bother her." Cole shakes his head. Gavin grabs the piece of bread off my plate. Yes, not his plate, but _my_ plate, and hurls it across the room, so it hits the girl from 8 in the back of the head.

"Why'd you do that?" Cole asks.

"Yeah, that was _my_ bread, you know."

"Oh, please…I just helped you out. Look, now she's looking over. You can invite her over now." Cole turns around and smiles quickly at the girl from 8, but doesn't manage to say anything. Eventually, Gavin opens his mouth. "He just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us."

The girl eventually comes over with her district partner. Turns out her name is Nikki, and the boy's name is Ben. I give a grunt to each of them, and then Nikki and Cole start talking about something, while Gavin and Scout are tossing little pieces of bread across the room and hitting other tributes while they're not looking. And then this Ben kid starts whistling.

And I have no problem with this Ben kid. Although, I hate it when people whistle. And as much as I try to ignore it, I can't. I eventually tell Ben how much I hate it when people whistle.

"Oh…yeah…sorry." He says, and gets so quiet he almost disappears.

**District 7: Oakley Breeze Pov-**

I've already hit it off with the boy from 6, Yuuki, and the little boy from 3, Jamie. Yuuki is very smart, and I think he'll make a great ally. And Jamie may be young and all, but he's certainly a really nice kid, and he acts much older than he is.

We don't really talk about the games very much. We just talk about other things. About anything else.

Like, we talk about the kind of music that we like, and stuff that's pleasant.

Although, when we move to the axe throwing station, which just happens to be my specialty, that girl from 2 jumps in front of me, with the girl from 1 and the boy from 4.

"_Excuse_ me." The girl from 2 says. "We're here, so there's no room for any of you guys."

The girl from 1 and the boy from 4 share a look, and I almost think one of them is going to say that it's okay, we can still use the station. But, they both remain quiet. And I realize that even though that girl from 2 may be the youngest of the careers, she seems to be the leader of the group. And what she says goes.

As I walk away, Yuuki turns to me.

"I don't understand why careers always have to be so mean." He says.

We complain for a while. And then decide we're going to be as different from the careers as possible.

We decide that anyone that wants to be a part of our group can. We won't be selective. And we all decide to do whatever we can to protect each other.

None of us mention that if this all works out, we'll have to kill each other in the end.


	18. Training Day 3

**District 12: Lena Jenner Pov-**

Cole has made allies quickly. I mean, what did I expect?

I'm the one that's still without any allies on the third day of training.

Although, as I'm feeling sorry for myself at the rope-trying station, I realize that girl from 9 is standing behind me. I hardly ever really noticed her before. She's looking at me seriously.

"You want to be allies?"

"Um…" I've never spoken even one word to her before, and she wants to be allies. "Great idea!"

Then she smiles, and all of a sudden, her original reserved aura changes to incredibly friendly. And within a few minutes we're actually laughing, and I feel like I've known this girl forever. And I know it's really stupid, but I actually feel like she's my friend…not just my ally.

**District 7: Erin Winters Pov-**

So, my hair looks really good today.

And I see that cute boy from 10 sitting by himself at the camouflage station. I walk over there, and make sure my good side (my left side) is facing him. Eventually I frown, because he doesn't once look up from whatever he's painting.

I clear my throat twice, and finally he looks up at me. He stares at me blankly for a second. I smile. He looks really confused.

"Yes?" He says.

"Hi." I laugh sweetly, and he looks at me as though I've just sprouted wings. Then he turns around, and looks at the rest of the room.

"Did I…miss something?" he asks, turning back to look at me.

"No." I laugh sweetly again, and run a hand through my hair. The boy nods slowly, and stares at my hands, probably expecting to see them all dirty with paint, but it's not like I'm going to get my hands dirty. Then I wouldn't be able to run my hands through my hair.

He turns back to whatever he's painting. I think for a moment about effective ways to flirt. If you tease a guy, then they'll see you're flirting with them. I try to think of something mean to say.

"You're really bad at painting." I giggle. He looks up at me again, confused.

"Thanks?"

I giggle as an answer. Then I reach out and grab the can of blue paint and I dump it all on him. Because, I_ know_ that when people flirt, they pull pranks on each other like that.

Then I giggle, and wait for him to laugh and tell me I'm pretty and I have nice hair.

He just takes in a breath, and wipes the paint away from his eyes.

I realize the whole room is now looking over at me. I laugh again. The boy gets up and makes his way out of the training room.

"Man, what an idiot…doesn't he know pouring paint on yourself doesn't count as camouflage." the boy from 4 rolls his eyes.

Well, at least my hair still looks good.

**District 11: Clara Hope Pov-**

I don't know how long dreams usually last.

I should wake up soon, though.

That's why I'm not trying to make allies; I'm going to wake up soon.


	19. Training Scores

**District 5: Robby Hail Pov-**

"No…I'm serious…I'll bet you." Chloe says.

"What?"

"I'll bet you…if you win the bet, I promise not to kill you in the arena for the first day."

"Fine! I'll bet you. I _know_ I got a higher score than you."

"Oh, please, you can't even throw a pencil right…" Chloe rolls her eyes. I just don't understand why she always has to doubt me so much. I mean, I'm sure I'm going to get a good score.

We sit in front of the television in our personal living room.

All the tributes have to share televisions with their district partner. And it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, except my district partner fantasizes about killing me. And I'm not making this up. She actually tells me when I sit next to her, new ideas she has for how to kill me.

"Do you really want me dead?" I ask her, as we wait for the training scores to start. "Or, are you just afraid to say how much you like me?"

"Oh, _please_." Chloe lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I think you like me, and you're just afraid to admit it." I smile.

"Robby, you're a loser. Now shut up, it's starting…"

I lick my lips as I watch the screen.

_Titanium Arvelo- 9_

_Nadaline Sift- 8_

_Lief Coon- 10_

_Swift Avarice- 11_

_Jamie Kinston- 4_

_Quinn Anderson-5_

_Dylan Parcher- 9_

_Salmon Craybess-9_

_Robby Hail-5_

Chloe bursts out laughing.

"See, I told you…you suck-"

_Chloe Beauton-4_

Next it's me that laughs. I look over at her and give her the biggest grin I can muster up.

"Whatever, I'm still going to kill you eventually."

But, I know she's not really going to kill me. She likes me too much.

I turn my attention back to the screen to watch the rest of the scores.

_Yuuki Nyturu-10_

_Cecile Woodland-5_

_Oakley Breeze-7_

_Erin Winters-2_

_Benjamin Leasen-5_

_Alyss Liliana Fray- 8_

_Gavin Grey-5_

_Emma Neves-4_

_Jordan Chase-9_

_Scout Jones-5_

_Ty Bluer-9_

_Clara Hope-2_

_Cole Brennan-7_

_Lena Jenner- 3_

"Goodnight, Chloe." I say. I know it's crazy, but I'm completely ecstatic that i got a 5! I'm so happy, i even forget that I'm supposed to be nervous about the interviews tomorrow.

It looks like I'm actually going to get a good nights sleep for once.

"Bad night, Robby." Chloe shouts after me.


	20. The Interviews

**District 10: Scout Jones Pov-**

I tell my stylist to please let me wear something more "Scout" appropriate for the interview. But, she just tells me "Scout" appropriate isn't capitol appropriate.

When I shout, "well, considering I'm probably going to be dead in a few days, you think you might let me wear something I like" she makes a special outfit just for me.

So, as I sit with the rest of the tributes in front of all the cameras, I've never felt more comfortable.

Hunter Greedmen takes his seat in front of the audience, and smiles at the cameras. Hunter is the interviewer of the tributes, and he has been ever since I've been alive. He has hair so dark blue it almost looks black, and he has such a big smile, I sometimes wonder how anything else fits on his face.

And well, the other reason I'm not so nervous is because Gavin and I have a plan. Just to spice up these interviews a little bit. Since we always sit in district order, Gavin is on the seat to my left. He waits until the boy from 1 starts his interview to take the little pouch of yellow paint out of his pocket.

I have no idea how Gavin gets his hands on these things. Gavin starts pointing at the boy in front of me, who just happens to be Dylan, and hands me the paint. When I point to the girl from 3 in front of him, he shakes his head, and mouths "too nice".

I glance over at the boy from 1. He's acting very confident. Every question Hunter asks him is returned with a cocky smile.

I open the little pouch of paint slowly, trying to remain unnoticed, although most kids in the back row can see I'm doing something. Though, I know the cameras can't see what I'm doing…or, at least they're not showing it right now.

I dip two of my fingers in the paint, and as delicately as I can I run my fingers over the back of Dylan's shirt. He doesn't even flinch. I smile as I write the words "I'm a…" and then I don't know what to write. I turn over to look at Gavin for help. He's mouthing something, but I don't understand what. I just do the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm a fart." I close the paint pouch, and discreetly hand it back to Gavin, who slips it in his pocket.

**District 2: Swift Avarice Pov-**

Titan does a good job. When the buzzer goes, he walks back to his seat to loud applause, still looking confident.

Nadaline waltzes over to the seat. I look at the big screen in front of me, and see her wave and smile. She takes a seat, and crosses her legs. I have to admit she does look pretty.

"So, Nadaline, how you like the capitol?"

She smiles.

"Well, I have to say it's very beautiful. And I am planning on coming back here in a few weeks or so."

"I sure hope you do!" Hunter says, giving a little chuckle. Even when he asks her about her family and more serious things, she answers every question with a flirty smile. As the buzzer goes off she gets a rather glorious round of applause. Even her walk back to her seat seems very thought out.

Lief jumps up, and takes a seat across from Hunter.

"So, Lief, how you doing?"

"Great!" He smiles. "I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get these games started."

I know Lief's lying, but he's a good liar. And that makes me happy.

He cracks a few jokes, but still keeps that cocky career attitude. As soon as his buzzer goes, I don't even wait for him to get back to his seat, I race up to the seat.

"Swift! You're very _swift_, aren't you?"

I laugh, even though it's a horrible joke.

"Yes, I am…"

"Now, what's your view on the games?"

"I think they're genius. And I sure hope the gamemakers don't disappoint me this year. They better have something amazing planned."

Hunter smiles, and I think he likes me.

"What do you think about this year's competition?"

"Well, personally, I think most of these kids don't even have a chance. I mean some are such idiots I don't know how they didn't already kill themselves in training…"

Hunter laughs, and I feel my lips turn up into a smile.

"And you got the highest training score. So, you seem confident…"

"Well, why not be confident if you know you're going to win?" I keep my voice serious, and this time I don't smile even a little. "I'm a killer. I'm a very talented killer."

The buzzer goes off, and I stare out at the audience, allowing a mean smile spread across my face, knowing I just earned myself some serious sponsors.

**District 6: Cecile Woodland Pov-**

Both the kids from 3 are very quiet. Although, they both seem nice, and when the girl says, "I just plan on getting back home to my little sister" the crowd gives a heartfelt sigh.

When the girl walks back to her seat, the boy from 4 stands up. And I can't help the laugh that tumbles out of my mouth. He takes a seat across from Hunter, and I try so hard not to laugh. But, it's really kind of impossible to take a kid seriously who is a fart.

"So, Dylan, how's it going?"

The boy from 9 is just about dying from giggles, and I can tell the audience notices something going on with the tributes. Dylan even looks a little confused. He turns around, and that's when the audience gets a good look at what's written on the back of his shirt.

I try to keep a straight face. There's a really long silence, and then Dylan turns back to Hunter, who has a cheeky smile on his face.

"You…have something on the back of your shirt." Hunter says.

"Huh?"

"There's something written on the back of your shirt."

"What?"

"Um…well, according to your shirt..." Hunter is obviously trying hard not to laugh. "You're a fart?"

I see all the color drain from Dylan's face, and he swallows thickly. He doesn't say anything, and there's just a very long silence.

"Well, not to let a little slip up like that bother you." Hunter says eventually. And I'm actually amazed. Dylan, the super confident charming boy, just about freezes and he gets really quiet and uncomfortable. It's kind of amazing what a little writing can do to someone.

He hardly gets two words in before his buzzer goes off. And get this; he walks back to his seat backwards, so the audience can't see his shirt. And then he sits down in his seat, looking like he's about to cry.

**District 8: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

Both kids from 5 and 6 are quiet. Although, the boy from 6 has some smart lines. The girl from 7 prances over to Hunter, and runs her hands through her hair every few seconds. Everything that comes out of her mouth is really phony. It's kind of hard to watch.

Her partner is a lot nicer. He talks about his little sisters, and how much he wants to win so he can see them again. Every answer he gives is very noble, and I can tell he's earned respect form some of the audience. And then his buzzer goes off, and I walk over to Hunter Greedmen. He looks weird close up.

"Alyss-"

"You can call me Nikki." I say, trying my best to smile.

"Nikki, how you doing?"

"Well…" I know not to say anything that would make me sound weak or scared. "I'm doing well." He mostly asks me questions I can answer with "yes" or "no", but then he asks the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Why'd you volunteer?"

I stay silent for a moment, hoping the buzzer will go off. But, it doesn't.

"Because if I hadn't, my best friend would have died." I look into Hunter's grey eyes, and he suddenly looks so understanding.

Then the buzzer goes off. I'm not expecting the applause I get. As I walk back to my seat, I see the somber faces of many of the tributes, and I know they're wondering why their best friend didn't volunteer for them.

**District 9: Gavin Grey Pov-**

The boy from 8 is quiet and says "um" a lot. I think he's really nervous, because he starts saying things that really don't make sense. Like, when Hunter asks him if he is excited for this year's quarter quell, the boy replies, "Well, fear is excitement without breath…but I'm not scared."

Hunter is really good at pretending that what the boy says is a good answer.

By the time it's my turn, I jump out of my seat, and give Hunter a smile.

"Hunter, my man, how's it going?"

"Good, and how about you, Gavin? How you liking the capitol?"

Everyone knows not to tell the truth during these interviews.

"It's pretty awesome. And I'm really liking those chocolate covered strawberries."

The audience gives a good laugh.

"So, you got a plan for the games?" Hunter asks. I smile and nod.

"Have fun. I mean, that's what games are for. Right?"

"Yes. That's _exactly_ what games are for." Hunter chuckles. I smile, even though his laugh isn't comforting at all. His laugh makes me think he knows something…something I really don't want to know.

**District 12: Lena Jenner Pov-**

The girl from 10 walks up with her hands in her pockets. When Hunter holds out his hand for a handshake, she stares at him blankly for a second, before holding out her left hand and giving a rather uncomfortable handshake.

That handshake is all anyone in the audience needs to understand her right hand is hidden for a reason. And she's the one who wrote on Dylan's shirt.

"So, how's it going, Scout?"

"Oh, well, I'm having a splendid time." She smiles mischievously, and there's a chuckle from the audience.

"I like your tie." Hunter says.

"Thanks. Yeah, I've got to admit it's pretty awesome. And get this; they made my tie match my shoes." She kicks up her feet and leans back casually. "I mean, I would have never thought of that…but, it's pretty cool."

"Is there any tribute you think seems like the biggest competition?"

"You know…" Scout smiles. "I got to give it to that boy from 4. I mean, I had no idea he was a fart…and that's some serious stuff."

She's so immature that I can't help laughing with the rest of the audience. The cameras jump to the boy from 4, who looks down at his shoes.

She gets a good round of applause, and she walks back to her seat, smiling.

Her district partner is rather quiet. He only answers with "yes" or "no" and doesn't elaborate. I'm guessing he's trying to be mysterious, and the truth is, it's really working. If I were watching him on my television, I'd want to know more about him.

The girl from 11 is very quiet, and even when she speaks she talks so softly, Hunter has to lean towards her to hear. The boy from 11 stays serious throughout the his whole interview, and he doesn't smile once.

**District 12: Cole Brennan Pov-**

Lena comes off seeming really nice. All her answers seem very thought out, and intelligent.

I guess I am nervous. Because the interviews are what determines how many sponsors you get. And having sponsors really helps with the games.

I try to start off my interview nice, and try to hide how nervous I am. I smile and shake Hunter's hand.

He asks me about my family, and when I say I don't have my parents waiting for me back home, there's a sigh from the audience. But, I don't want them to sponsor me because they feel sorry for me, because they think of me as that kid whose parents died when he was little. I want them to sponsor me because of _me_, not my story.

That's why I ask Hunter what time it is.

"Why? You have somewhere you need to be?" He jokes, but his smile slips off his face when he notices his watch isn't around his wrist. "That's strange…" He looks under his chair, then looks back up at me.

"I think I might know where it is…" I say. I hold out both my empty hands, and then I close my right hand, and blow on it, when I unclench my fingers there his watch is.

I smile as there are murmurs form the audience, and some whistles.

"Impressive." Hunter says, as I drop the watch back in his hand.

"Well, I have a few tricks up my sleeve."


	21. The Night Before

**Thomas Dorian Pov-**

The night after the interviews, I hardly say a word to my father. When we get home I just go right into my room, and close the door.

I throw off my shoes, and lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I try not to think about the tributes, I don't want to think about where they're going to be.

And when my father knocks on the door, and asks if I'm okay, I don't answer. Because I _can't_ answer. I'm just too caught up in the games, in the tributes. I sit up, and rip a piece of paper out of my journal and I start writing.

I write down the groups, because if I don't do it then I know my father will, or one of the other gamemakers. And it's better if I do it. Or, at least, it will make me feel better.

I come out of my room just to hand my father the list I wrote.

"You sure you want these groups? Because once I bring in this list, I can't change it for a while."

"I'm sure." I say.


	22. Let the Games Begin!

**District 5: Robby Hail Pov-**

"Just know, I'm rooting for you…" my stylist, Regina, says. And the truth is, it actually means a lot. It means she's picked me over my partner, Chloe.

"Thank you." Is all I can think to say. Regina nods, and gives me a little push towards this elevator-looking thing. I step inside, and immediately I'm surrounded by glass. I give one last look at Regina and take a deep breath as the elevator starts to move up. I close my eyes for a moment.

A gust of wind slaps my face, and I snap my eyes open.

The first thing I notice is how much sky there is. How much sky there is all around me. That's when I notice how high up I am. I take a quick glance behind me, and see there have to be a good 200 yards to the ground, there's just a very steep climb down.

The other tributes are standing in a large circle. In the middle of us I see the cornucopia.

"Welcome to the 250th Hunger Games!" I hear Hunter Greedmen's voice bellow. "It will start in 5 seconds…4…3…2…1…" There's a loud clap, and some of the kids start running. I just stand stuck where I am.

I'm terrified of heights. I look around to see if there's any other way down the mountain other than climbing. But, it's no use. How am I supposed to make it all the way to the bottom? Surely one of the tributes just has to throw a knife at me and I'll be dead.

I see Chloe a few paces from me, and I shout her name, waving.

"I already told you, I'm not helping you." She says, backing away from me.

"But…Chloe."

"Just because I said I wasn't going to kill you the first day doesn't mean I'm going to be your ally." That's when she takes that fourth step back, and she doesn't even let out a scream as she falls over the side of the mountain. I hold out my hand, trying to grab her before she falls. But, it's too late. I look down at her red hair swimming around her face as she falls.

"Robby! Help me!" She shouts. And I just stand there, knowing there's nothing I can do. If only it didn't take so long for her to fall. If only I didn't have to see her fearful face.

But, it's ten times worse when I see her body hit the ground. Her cannon goes immediately.

I fall to my knees, and take deep breaths.

**District 2: Lief Coon Pov-**

"What the hell is _this_?" Swift turns to me, her brown eyes angry. She's standing right in front of the cornucopia. And it's empty. There's not a weapon, not a backpack, not even a water bottle.

"I guess this year they're not giving us-" I start

"No…no there have to be weapons." She gives the cornucopia a big kick, and lets out a frustrated scream. "I didn't spend my whole life training for _this_! No weapons! What were they thinking no weapons!"

"Though luck!" I see the boy from 9 laugh, as he starts climbing down the mountain followed closely by the girl from 10.

And they're not the only kids that have already started to climb down the mountain to get a head start away from us careers. But, how dangerous are we really with no weapons? Swift starts cursing under her breath, and I turn my attention to Dylan, who looks a little disappointed. But, he's not complaining.

I see his face light up, and he actually smiles.

"Guys, don't worry…I have an idea!" He glances around at the remaining kids that haven't yet made their way down. A couple just stand, looking confused. Others are obviously scared of heights, and just look over the side, extremely pale.

Dylan puts his hands in his pockets, and casually walks over to the boy from 3 who looks like he's about to pass out as he peers over the side of the mountain. Dylan slides up behind the boy, and gives him a good push.

"Have a nice fall!" Dylan says sweetly, and then laughs. Swift gets really quiet, and the next thing I know her and Dylan are walking around the top of the mountain, trying to push kids over. Swift gets her eyes set on the girl from 11. The girl gets a fearful expression in her eyes, and then Swift actually lifts the girl above her head and hurls her off the cliff.

"Ooh! A two in one!" She exclaims and I soon hear two cannons go.

Though, quickly, the two run out of kids to push over the side.

"Well…now what?" I eventually ask.

"We should get going…check out what's in the rest of this arena." Titan is the one that answers.

**District 3: Quinn Anderson Pov-**

Cecile and I reach the ground only after a few other tributes. It takes a good ten minutes to make the climb down, and it's not helpful when I see a kid zip past me as they fall, before I hear his cannon go.

"Which way should we go?" Cecile asks me, when we're both standing on the grass. I point towards the forest, with trees bigger than I've ever seen. I walk quickly, and carefully. I know that no one has weapons, but if there are no weapons, there has to be something else that can kill tributes.

After the first twenty minutes, and there's not even the call of a bird, I start suspecting there's something going on.

"Why do you think there's nothing in here besides us?" I ask Cecile. She shrugs, biting her lip.

"But…if there are no animals…how do we eat? I see a bunch of plants, but none of these look edible." I stop walking, and I look around.

She's right, nothing around here seems edible.

And then I remember that I'm in the _hunger_ games after all.

What's the fun in it if the kids never go hungry.

"Well, I suppose we should save our energy." I say, and I take a seat.

We stay silent for a while. I guess we both don't really know what to say. I know I can't really think of anything nice to say, so I just stay quiet.

Not once do I see anything living pass by us.

There's just a very eerie silence, and I lean back and look up at the tall trees. Trees aren't supposed to be that big. It just makes me feel even more insecure.

I suppose we stay there for a good few hours.

"Maybe we should look for water?" Cecile asks eventually.

"Maybe…I suppose we can do that in the morning. It's getting late." I say.

"I'll keep watch if you want, while you sleep." Cecile offers.

I shake my head.

"No, you sleep. I'm not tired yet."

Cecile lies on the forest floor, using her arm as a pillow. But, I can tell she doesn't fall asleep, because her breathing doesn't once slow.

I hear what sounds like rustling from a few yards away, and I grab Cecile's leg. She sits up quickly, hearing the sound, too.

I can hear it approaching quickly. I get to my feet, just as I see the boy from 10 appear through the trees. He leans over to catch his breath for a moment, before looking up at me.

"Run." He breaths out.

"What? What is it?" Cecile asks. He just shakes his head.

"Run." He repeats, and then he sets off again sprinting through the forest. I set off after him, I don't care what he's running from. I don't want to know. Cecile is at my heels. I zip through the trees, just about catching up with the boy. He's really fast.

That's when I feel someone grab a hold of my sweater. I try to yank myself free, thinking whatever we're running from has got me. I turn around, seeing it's only a tree. But, I can't get my sweater free. I turn to look back at Cecile and the boy.

"Help!" I shout, thinking maybe Cecile can help get me out. Her and the boy turn to look at me. Cecile starts to turn back and the boy grabs her hand, stopping her. I don't know what he says to her, but then Cecile starts running away from me.

I can't believe that boy did that. He made my only ally turn her back on me. But, then I see he's running towards me. He stops once he reaches me, and he starts fiddling with my sweater, trying to pull me free.

"Just stay still for a second." He says.

I look behind him. And that's when I see what we've been running from. It looks like a cloud, almost. Although, it's a foggy green color.

"It's coming closer…" I say to him.

"I'm sorry." He says, and then he rips part of the sleeve off my sweater, just as the fog reaches him.

I start running, and I only look back when I don't hear his footsteps behind me.

The weird mist is already around him. I start to turn back, thinking I can help him. But, his green eyes find mine and he shakes his head, just before he falls forward onto the forest floor.

And within seconds, the mist passes over me.

It doesn't hurt or anything. It only makes me tired. It only makes me _very_ tired. So tired all I want to do is lay down on the floor and sleep.

So I do.

**District 8: Benjamin Leasen Pov-**

I wake up with just about the worst headache I've ever had. When I open my eyes, I'm greeted by a white ceiling. I turn around a little bit, and I jump back when I see the boy from 4 lying a few feet from me. He's not awake yet.

I take a look around the room, it's empty except for a few other tributes. Altogether there are 5 of us. I'm the only one that's awake yet. I try to remember what happened. But, all I remember is running away from this white fog with Nikki. I look around the room thinking maybe I'll find her. But, she's no where in sight.

That's when I see the girl from 6 slowly open her eyes. She stares at me, confused, for a second. She looks around the room, and notices all the tributes, then she turns back to me.

"Where are we?" She asks. I shrug, having absolutely no answer.

That's when the rest of the kids wake up. First the boy from 11 sits up, and looks at the rest of us suspiciously. Then the boy from 4 opens his eyes.

"What the hell?" He looks around the room. When the girl from 2 opens her eyes she immediately jumps on top of me, and raises up her fist, ready to punch me hard. I clench my eyes shut.

"Good evening!" I hear Hunter Greedmen's voice fill my ears. "It's time for the anthem!" Swift gets off me for a moment. The white ceiling shows the faces of four kids. I let out a breath, seeing none of them were kids I really knew. It's just the girl from 5, the boy from 3, the girl from 11, and that annoying girl from 7.

As soon as the anthem ends, Hunter Greedmen starts speaking again.

"Now, I suppose you all are wondering why you're in a room with four other tributes. Well, you might want to introduce yourself, because these tributes will be your teammates for the remainder of the game." I glance at the kids around me. The boy from 4 looks around at most of us as though we're roaches. "Every day you will have to compete against the four other teams in a game. And if your team wins, you will get something very valuable for survival in the arena. Each game you will have to face mental and physical challenges, and each day the games will get a little more complicated. So, might I suggest not killing your teammates. I think you will find they're necessary to winning these games. Well then... let the _real_ games begin_." _

**List of remaining tributes: The tributes that still have a chance of winning are in bold:**

**District 1: **

**Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)**

**Female: Nadaline Sift (16)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Lief Coon (17)**

**Female: Swift Avarice (14)**

**District 3:**

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

**Female: Quinn Anderson (15)**

**District 4: **

**Male: Dylan Parcher (16)**

**Female: Salmon Craybess (15)**

**District 5:**

**Male: Robby Hail (14)**

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

**District 6:**

**Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)**

**Female: Cecile Woodland (15)**

**District 7:**

**Male: Oakley Breeze (18)**

Female: Erin Winters (13)

**District 8:**

**Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)**

**Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)**

**District 9:**

**Male: Gavin Grey (16)**

**Female: Emma Neves (12)**

**District 10:**

**Male: Jordan Chase (15)**

**Female: Scout Jones (15)**

**District 11: **

**Male: Ty Bluer (16)**

Female: Clara Hope (12)

**District 12:**

**Male: Cole Brennan(14)**

**Female: Lena Jenner (13)**


	23. Let the Real Games Begin

**The teams for the games:**

**Team 1) Swift, Dylan, Cecile, Ben, Tyler**

**Team 2) Titan, Salmon, Nikki, Lena, Cole**

**Team 3)Jordan, Quinn, Robby, Emma, Oakley**

**Team 4) Lief, Gavin, Scout, Yuuki, Nadaline**

**District 8: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

"well then, let the real _games_ begin!" The room suddenly becomes pitch black, although I still hear Hunter's voice. "Now, as you will see, 5 red dots should be visible on the floor. Each of your teammates needs to stand on a red dot. Once you do so, it will turn green." I start crawling on the floor, to the dot closest to me. It glows green, and I see a couple of the other dots around the room turn green. "Now, make sure not to move from that spot. If you do…let's just say you'll be in for a shock." I feel as though the ground beneath me is moving. "Now…I like to call this game, the juicer." The lights go on, full blast. And I happen to be looking down first. There's a huge metal device that looks like a fan. The blades start to move with a hum. "Because, quite obviously, if you were to fall…you'd be juice!"

I look up from the blades and I see I'm standing on a metal beam. There are five metal beams, attached to each other so it makes a pentagon. And on each beam stands one of my teammates. Cole is on my left, Titan on my right, then Salmon and Lena stand across from me.

"Now, the rules of this game are quite simple…you each have a key in your pocket." I reach into my pocket, and pull out a small gold key. "On each beam there are six locks. You will need to crawl from beam to beam, and unlock the right lock with your key. Meanwhile, you will have to balance on these beams. If you should fall off, your team will not win anything, and you will be juiced!" I try not to look down, and instead focus on the locks that are on my beam. "Are you ready? Well…I sure hope so. On your marks…get set…go!"

I sit down and strap my legs around my beam, crawling forward at a steady pace. I look up and notice most of my teammates are trying to walk so they can move quicker. Cole unlocks his lock on one beam, and makes his way over to my beam next. I get the lock on my beam, and move to my right.

Things seem to be going according to plan, and I'm really starting to get the hang of the game. I mean, I wouldn't go so far as to call it fun, but it's actually not so hard.

I'm onto my last beam, when I hear a scream. Lena hangs onto the tip of her beam. She must have been trying to move too fast. She tries to hoist herself back onto her beam, but she's too weak. Tears pool in her eyes.

"Hang on, Lena, I'm coming for you." Cole says. He's the closest person to Lena. He runs precariously over to her beam, and gets on his knees, and locks his feet onto the bottom of the beam, holding out his hand. Lena grabs his wrist.

"Okay, I got my last lock!" Salmon shouts over the hum of the blades spinning. "Cole, I'll help her up. Go do your last lock." But, Cole shakes his head.

"I have to do this first…" he says.

"No. I can hang on until she comes." Lena says, even though I can see how scared she looks. I unlock my last lock. Lena lets go of his hand, and I suppose she thinks she has a good grip on the beam or something. But, her right hand slips, and then she's falling. She's falling towards the blades. I look up, so I don't see her hit. But, I hear her scream stop, and the horrible grinding sound, somewhere in the midst of which her cannon goes.

"Congratulations!" Hunter's voice bellows. "Gavin Grey, Scout Jones, Lief Coon, Yuuki Nyturu and Nadaline Sift! You will see your prize momentarily. To the rest…sorry…there's always next time."

**District 9: Gavin Grey Pov-**

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" I shout. I would jump around in celebration; but, I think falling off the beam would be a somewhat stupid idea. The lights go off again.

"Okay, so far I'm not really liking this prize." Scout says, as I feel the beam underneath me descending. "It might be more celebration-like if it wasn't pitch black."

The lights blast on, and again there's just a white room. The beam underneath my feet is gone, and in it's place is just tiled floor.

"Look!" Lief says, pointing to the stack of water bottles that have appeared. It's not really until I see the bottles stacked up; enough for a good few days, that I realize how thirsty I am. I trip over there, and pop off the top to one, gulping down the soothing liquid.

I only stop for a second when I see Nadaline staring at the water as though she doesn't trust it.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine…" I say. "I'm not dying or anything. I feel wonderful, really."

But, she doesn't really pay attention to me. Instead she turns to Lief, and they start whispering. Lief looks concerned.

"You're not thinking about giving some to the others…" He asks softly.

"Well, what about Dylan? And Salmon? Titan?" She comments. "I mean, if water is a prize, there can't be water in the rest of the arena. And people can't survive long without water."

Lief shakes his head.

"They wouldn't do the same for you." He says. Then Nadaline get's angry. Well, she get's a girls version of angry. There's no shouting, no punching. She just gets really quiet, and every time she says anything it's filled with coolness. Eventually she turns back to Lief.

"How do you know?" She asks. "Okay, before the games started…we had a deal. We'd stick together...until the final five."

"You should be happy if they die." I say, not realizing how mean it sounds until I've already said it. "We have water, we have more of a chance of winning the next game. We'll be all hydrated. And winning the next challenge will make it easier to win the games. Think about it…we win all the challenges as a team, you automatically make it to the final five, anyway."

"Yeah. And then you won't have to worry about killing your boyfriend." Lief adds under his breath.

"Okay, first of all Dylan isn't my boyfriend." She says. "And…" She gets quiet.

"Glad you see the logic." I smile.

"Okay, is it just me…or does this water smell weird?" Scout turns to look at me. I take a deep breath in, and almost choke on the strong smell that suddenly fills my lungs.

"Guys, I don't think it's the water…"Lief mutters, just before he falls onto the floor.

The last thing that goes through my mind is how i should probably sit down before i pass out. But, it's a little too late for that.

**District 3: Quinn Anderson Pov-**

I wake up to the sound of someone crying. I know it's Robby even before I sit up. He really _does_ cry a lot. When the first challenge started he didn't even move. He just stood there and kept saying he didn't want to die, and started crying.

But, I don't blame the kid.

I really don't want to die either.

"You shouldn't cry. It takes too much energy. And you're losing water." Emma says. I didn't realize she was awake yet. I turn around, and realize I'm the last up.

"Where's Jordan?" I ask, eventually. I have a sinking feeling that maybe he ditched the rest of us.

"Looking for water." Oakley answers, and he points to one of the trees. I gape at him, confused because I don't know what trees have to do with water. But, when Jordan lands on the ground a few feet from me, I get he was just checking to see if any water's around. I suppose that's a much better idea than wandering around.

Jordan just shakes his head, and sits down.

"Well, there has to be water somewhere in here…they can't just…they can't just leave us to die like this." Robby whimpers.

Jordan stays quiet, and he stares at his shoes.

"Well, maybe we can get water from sponsors. I mean, that happens all the time." I say.

"Yeah…well…maybe. Let's stay here. We have to save our energy." Oakley says. We all agree, because Oakley seems to know what he's doing.

Or, at least he's good at pretending.

I don't think any of us really know what we're doing.

**List of remaining tributes: The tributes that still have a chance of winning are in bold:**

**District 1: **

**Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)**

**Female: Nadaline Sift (16)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Lief Coon (17)**

**Female: Swift Avarice (14)**

**District 3:**

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

**Female: Quinn Anderson (15)**

**District 4: **

**Male: Dylan Parcher (16)**

**Female: Salmon Craybess (15)**

**District 5:**

**Male: Robby Hail (14)**

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

**District 6:**

**Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)**

**Female: Cecile Woodland (15)**

**District 7:**

**Male: Oakley Breeze (18)**

Female: Erin Winters (13)

**District 8:**

**Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)**

**Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)**

**District 9:**

**Male: Gavin Grey (16)**

**Female: Emma Neves (12)**

**District 10:**

**Male: Jordan Chase (15)**

**Female: Scout Jones (15)**

**District 11: **

**Male: Ty Bluer (16)**

Female: Clara Hope (12)

**District 12:**

**Male: Cole Brennan(14)**

Female: Lena Jenner (13)


	24. The Plan

**District 12: Cole Brennan Pov-**

_I'm sitting in a blindingly white room. I try to shield my eyes with my hand. But, a shadow falls across my eyes. I look up to see someone with long dark hair, standing with their back to me. I can't tell if it's a girl or boy, because they won't turn around. _

"_I can teach you a magic trick. It's a new one. No one knows it. It can be our little secret." It sounds like a girl. And I know she's addressing me, even though she doesn't turn around. _

_Somehow I just know she only wants me to hear. _

"_Okay." I say slowly. Because I can always learn new magic tricks. _

"_Stand up." She says. She still won't turn around. I get to my feet."Now stay there. Don't move. If you move, you'll be in for a shock." _

"_What?" _

"_I said, don't move." Her tone is forceful. _

"_Maybe I don't want to learn this trick-"_

"_Don't move!" She snarls, her voice getting very deep and raspy. That's when I hear the humming sound. I turn to my left, and I see a large metal blade, spinning towards me. I turn to my right, and there's another one. The girl laughs. _

"_Stop it." I say at first softly. "Stop what you're doing. I don't want to know your trick." _

"_It's too late to stop it, Cole." The blades are getting dangerously close to me. I take a breath in, trying to make myself even smaller. The girl turns around. Her dark hair spills over her eyes, and I take in a breath. _

"_Lena? What are you doing?" _

"_Hang on Cole, I'm coming for you!" She shouts, even though she's only a few feet from me. She reaches her hand out, and grabs my wrist. "Trust me. I won't let you get hurt, Cole. I won't let anything hurt you." _

"_Please, just stop it, Lena." I say. The blades now only centimeters away from me. _

"_It's only magic, Cole. It's only a little magic…it won't hurt you. You have to trust me. Just like I trusted you!" Then her face slowly begins to sag. It's as though an invisible knife slices across her cheeks, then runs over her forehead. Blood pours down her clothes. And slowly her whole body breaks into little pieces. But she still speaks. Her blood sprays all over me, sticking to my shirt, my hands, my face. _

"_Just like I trusted you…" _

_Her laugh pierces the air just as the blade slices through my arm. _

I sit up with a jolt, taking in deep breaths. Lena's gone. There's no white room. No blades. There's just a forest in the middle of the night.

"Hey, you okay?" I turn to my left, and see Nikki leaning against a tree. I swallow and nod.

"Yeah…no…I'm fine."

"Were you having a nightmare, or something?"

"I'm fine." I repeat. I look around and see everyone else is still asleep. They're still knocked out from the drugs we keep being forced to breath in. The gamemakers should think of a better way to move us around in the arena, other than drugging us like that.

"Okay." Nikki looks up at the night sky. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you how you did that magic trick. The one where you stole Hunter's watch."

"Well, I can't tell you…"

"Right, a magician never reveals his secret." She says, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "But, you can tell me. Just whisper it in my ear. I've been dying to know." She smiles at me, her blue-green eyes find mine in the moonlight "It can be our little secret." She jokes.

Then I'm remembering how Lena has said _It can be our little secret_, and the images of her blood splattering all over me run through my mind. I just start to feel really sick, and I clench my eyes shut for a moment, willing to forget. Then I just see her body hitting the blades, and how much blood there was. There was so much more blood than I thought could come out of a person.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nikki asks me. I snap my eyes open, and nod. "You look a little pale."

"Um…yeah…I don't feel so good." I trip onto my feet and stumble away from her, so she won't see me throw up. I feel so bad when I vomit behind one of the big trees. Because I'm just wasting precious food; precious water.

I feel tears sting my eyes. I just want to go home. I just want to see my grandfather. I just want to see Aaron. I just want to be back in district 12. I don't care if I'm always hungry. Because it's all I've ever known.

And right now it's all I can possibly dream of ever wanting.

I hear the sound of footsteps behind me, and straighten up, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. I silently hope it's not Nikki. I don't want her to see me being sick, because that's just gross.

Someone pushes me forward, and my shoulder jams into the tree. I try my best to elbow the person behind me. They give a little yelp, and I spin around, seeing that boy from 4, bent over. I'm ready to set off into a sprint, the boy's teammates should be following him.

"Wait!" He says, and his voice is softer than I remember. I take a look at him. His blonde hair sticks to his forehead with sweat, and he doesn't look like the confident boy who was knocking kids off the mountain. He just looks like a really tired kid. "Do you…" he swallows thickly. "have water?"

I stare at him for a second.

"Water…" He repeats. "food…anything…"

"I'm sorry." I shake my head. He licks his lips quickly, and takes two steps towards me. I back up, thinking he's going to attack me. But, he stops walking and just stands still. He stares at his shoes.

"I need water." He almost whines.

"Where's your team?"

He shakes his head, as though that's an answer. I realize he must have left them. He must have thought he could survive without them. I wonder how long he has been walking. From the looks of him, it has probably been a while.

"I just…I just need some water…please." He staggers towards me.

"I'm sorry, man. I can't help you out."

"No…you have to have water. I have to find it…" And then he starts crying. Like, not just tears in his eyes. He starts really crying. His body shakes, and the tears fall down his cheeks.

I see Salmon emerge from behind another tree. She has a log in her hand, which she raises up and hits the boy really hard in the back of the head.

"No. Wait, stop!" I say, just before she brings the log down on him again.

"He was going to kill you." She says.

I shake my head. It's quite obvious to me she didn't hear any of the conversation.

"He was just looking for water."

**District 4: Dylan Parcher Pov-**

Okay, getting knocked out wasn't part of the plan.

See, Swift and I made a plan after we lost. We decided to slowly kill of the other teams. I go first, basically just check out what the other teams have. See if they have anything of use to us, and then Swift pops up and we kill the whole team, because we are the best fighters in this arena.

And everything went perfectly when I saw the boy from 12. He fell right into my trap. He saw those tears as real. And he believed all I really needed was water.

I pretend I'm still unconscious when I hear the sound of people arguing.

"Look, I'm sure we could make a deal with him…" Salmon says.

"Please, it's Dylan…he's not going to keep his end of the deal." Titan adds. I bet he was the guy that knocked me out.

"Well, you don't know that for sure. He never turned against us once." Salmon says again. Wow, I never knew this girl respected me like that.

I sit up, ready to join the conversation. And my head just about explodes with pain. I moan, and grab my head.

"Don't sit up. Just lie back down." I feel Salmon's cool hand on my head, I lean into it a little because it feels so comforting. "Look, we decided we should make a deal."

"A deal? I could use a deal." I murmur. I look up at her, as she kneels down to talk to me.

"If we win the next challenge, we'll give you part of what we win. But, if your team wins the next challenge, you have to do the same thing for us." I keep quiet for a moment, to pretend like I'm thinking.

"Okay."

"See, I told you he'd do it." Salmon turns around, speaking to the other kids. "I mean, he's still my district partner." She says this last part looking back at me. And she actually looks at me like she cares. Like she cares about me.

I bite my lip. She's not supposed to care. That's not part of the plan. None of these kids are supposed to care.

That's why it makes it okay to kill them. Because they don't care about me.

Salmon stands up.

"Wait…" I say.

"Yeah?" She turns back around. I should tell her. I have to tell her Swift is going to show up any minute. But, then she'll just hate me. She'll never respect me again if she knows what i planned.

"Thank you." I reach my hand out, and grab hers. She sits down again, and her pretty green-blue eyes twinkle.

"Anytime." She whispers back.

**List of remaining tributes: The tributes that still have a chance of winning are in bold:**

**District 1: **

**Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)**

**Female: Nadaline Sift (16)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Lief Coon (17)**

**Female: Swift Avarice (14)**

**District 3:**

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

**Female: Quinn Anderson (15)**

**District 4: **

**Male: Dylan Parcher (16)**

**Female: Salmon Craybess (15)**

**District 5:**

**Male: Robby Hail (14)**

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

**District 6:**

**Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)**

**Female: Cecile Woodland (15)**

**District 7:**

**Male: Oakley Breeze (18)**

Female: Erin Winters (13)

**District 8:**

**Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)**

**Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)**

**District 9:**

**Male: Gavin Grey (16)**

**Female: Emma Neves (12)**

**District 10:**

**Male: Jordan Chase (15)**

**Female: Scout Jones (15)**

**District 11: **

**Male: Ty Bluer (16)**

Female: Clara Hope (12)

**District 12:**

**Male: Cole Brennan(14)**

Female: Lena Jenner (13)


	25. Little Red Riding Hood

**District 2: Lief Coon Pov-**

It's amazing how much water changes a person.

I never thought water could make someone so happy.

But, when I woke up back in the arena, with bottles of water littered around me, I was actually _happy_. Well, for a moment. I suppose I'm still close to happy. I don't care that I'm in the hunger games.

Scout and Gavin are having a water spitting contest.

"Guys, don't you think you should save the water? That's just wasting it." Nadaline reasons.

"Fun is _never_ a waste." Gavin tells her. And, there's so much water around us, I have to agree.

And so all of us, even Nadaline, join the water spitting contest. So far Gavin has the lead with how far he can spit the water.

"Okay guys, watch this. I'm going to get it all the way to that next tree." He takes a sip of water, and swishes it around in his mouth a little before spitting the water out gloriously.

Yuuki is pretty good, too. I have to say that I don't think I have the best spitting abilities. And for the first time since I arrived in this arena I'm actually having fun. I actually laugh, and I don't care how annoying I found Gavin and Scout that first day in training. Everyone on my team is really great.

Gavin is crowned champion. Scout makes him a little crown made out of the ugliest leaves she can find. And, we all sit down, and talk about the other tributes.

"Okay, that girl from 2…is she, like, normal, or what?" Scout finally turns to Nadaline. "I mean, you knew her, didn't you? Because I think she might be a psychopath. I learned about psychopaths in school last year. She fits the description. "

"I don't know. She might just be really determined." Nadaline responds. "I suppose we'll have to watch out for her team. I don't think that girl likes to lose. And I don't think she loses very often."

"You know, we really lucked out with our team." Gavin says. "I think you guys are all really awesome. I really mean it. And I don't lie very often. Or…well…I do. But, this time I'm not lying."

"Thanks, dude." I give him a friendly nudge on the arm. And then I see Gavin and Scout looking behind me. The smiles on their faces slowly disappear. I turn around, and there's nothing. "What?" I ask them.

They turn to look at each other again, and then they burst out laughing. I figure it's just another joke, or something.

"Did none of you guys…see?" Gavin asks.

"What? Are you joking? You really shouldn't joke around like that when we're…here."

"No…I swear I'm not joking. That girl…" Scout gets out before going into another fit of giggles. "Some random kid I've never seen before."

"Yeah. What the hell was she wearing? Who did she think she was, red riding hood?" Gavin jokes, and then the two set off laughing some more.

I don't know why they seem to find this so funny. There's nothing funny about a kid no one knows lurking around the arena.

They seem to think that girl is just harmless.

But, there's no such thing as harmless in the hunger games.

**District 2: Swift Avarice Pov-**

I am the best.

The best always win.

I already know I will be victor.

The only reason I didn't win the first challenge is because of my stupid team. Because they're all a load of retards. That Cecile girl isn't forceful enough, she's not determined enough. Tyler doesn't seem to really try. That Ben kid is freaking twelve! And Dylan…well, he's just an idiot.

Although, he's the one I've made the plan with. The plan to kill off the other teams…one by one. And he's so stupid, I bet he'll trust me in the end. He'll be the easiest kill of anyone. He's so focused on that pretty little blonde head of his, he'll never see it coming.

I'm a rather good hider. I'm rather spectacular at everything. Anyway, I hide in a tree right by Dylan. I wait for him to do his thing. I must admit, he's a good fake crier for such an idiot. And he's great at seeming like he's trustworthy with those kids. I smile as I see Salmon falling right into our little trap.

Although, Dylan takes it a little further than needed. He starts making a deal with them.

But, I don't do deals. I just kill. I mean, that's what the games are for.

So, when I leap down from the tree, I don't care about the fact if they win I won't be getting whatever they win. Because if they're all dead, then it's more likely I'll win, anyway.

I jump out of the tree, revealing myself to the other tributes.

"Thanks for warming them up for me…" I mutter to Dylan. I lunge for Salmon first. I see her eyes flash with hurt for a moment, as she turns to Dylan. He purposely won't meet her glance.

Killing people without weapons isn't easy. But, I'm always up for a challenge. I knock her onto the ground, and I bring my fist up to bash her head in. But, she crawls away from me. Someone pushes me to the ground, hard.

I bet it's Titan. I let out a growl, and grab a fistful of the person's hair, tugging at it. I hear a soft yelp, and I know it's Dylan. Yes, Dylan the idiot.

He's fighting his own teammate.

And he just happens to be rather strong. I push back on his arms, but I can't get him off me.

And then I smell the familiar scent of gas. Sleeping gas. I'm starting to get really tired of this sleeping gas.

"Finally, I thought they were going to let us starve before another one of these games started." Dylan manages to say, before he falls face first onto the forest floor.

At least he'll probably have a bruise when he wakes up.

**List of remaining tributes: The tributes that still have a chance of winning are in bold:**

**District 1: **

**Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)**

**Female: Nadaline Sift (16)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Lief Coon (17)**

**Female: Swift Avarice (14)**

**District 3:**

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

**Female: Quinn Anderson (15)**

**District 4: **

**Male: Dylan Parcher (16)**

**Female: Salmon Craybess (15)**

**District 5:**

**Male: Robby Hail (14)**

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

**District 6:**

**Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)**

**Female: Cecile Woodland (15)**

**District 7:**

**Male: Oakley Breeze (18)**

Female: Erin Winters (13)

**District 8:**

**Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)**

**Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)**

**District 9:**

**Male: Gavin Grey (16)**

**Female: Emma Neves (12)**

**District 10:**

**Male: Jordan Chase (15)**

**Female: Scout Jones (15)**

**District 11: **

**Male: Ty Bluer (16)**

Female: Clara Hope (12)

**District 12:**

**Male: Cole Brennan(14)**

Female: Lena Jenner (13)


	26. Black Eyes

**Thomas Dorian Pov-**

I got my first Black eye today.

During lunch, me and my friends were all hanging out in one of the classrooms. See, that's what the cool kids do. We all hang in classrooms while the teachers are out, and we steel tests and stuff. Well, I don't steel the tests. But, my friends do; James and Trevor.

Anyway, Dave Rudy is this kid that no one really likes. He's one of those kids that recently moved to the capitol from district 9 or something- I never actually asked him which district it was. But, his dad got a job here, or something.

Dave Rudy has tried to hang out with me for a while now. And I kind of let him, because I guess I felt bad for him. But, James and Trevor think he's too lame. So, today at lunch when Dave followed us into one of the classrooms, James turned on him and started asking why Dave kept following us, and why he didn't get friends more like him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave asked.

"You know, you're not like us. You're…lame." James said.

"You guys are no better than me." Dave's always friendly face turned stony. I stood silently while Trevor and James brainstormed all the reasons Dave wasn't like us. To end it all, Trevor turned to me.

"And Thomas, he actually brainstorms for the games. Anything he wants can happen."

"Kids aren't gamemakers…" Dave said, angrily.

"Well, I swear, last year, I asked him if he could get a mutt made that was part tiger, part gorilla, part spider. And he did. I turned on the television, and there my creation was. Dave, you can never hang out with someone like Thomas."

Dave had glared at me. I wanted to say sorry. And that I really didn't mind if he hung out with us, but I was just tired, and I didn't want to get angry with James or Trevor.

"Well, I don't want to hang out with someone who makes anything for the games." Dave said. "You know when I lived in district 10, my brother's friend got reaped. I watched as he had to endure all those mutts, all those cruel traps _you_ laid before him. And you know how he finally died? No tribute even killed him. _You_ killed him. He got to that moment where there was no food he could eat, and he just lay there, and in the middle of no where, there's that bush. That berry bush. And anyone knows they're poisonous. But you didn't leave any other option. _You _wanted him to eat them. Someday, I _promise_, I'll make you suffer like he did. I'll make you eat the nastiest, crappiest thing you can imagine."

And then I told him to shut up, and that nobody even liked him. Then, he'd punched me in the face.

I'd never been punched before. Dave had run out the classroom, crying. And I just stood there, my face not stinging as much as where his words had hit.

As I go home, I try to cover my eye with sunglasses James gave me. But, my father notices right away.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Some kid at school…but, don't worry…I took care of him."

My father shakes his head.

"I'm sure he's just jealous of you."

"Whatever. I couldn't care less about what he thinks anyway." I mutter. Because I've now decided Dave doesn't have the right to talk to me like that. He makes me seem like I'm the villain.

And maybe I am the villain. Maybe that's why I sit up in my room and think about how I want to hurt Dave. Maybe that's why I start thinking about how I know he's going to watch the games. And he's going to watch that second challenge. And I just might have the perfect idea for the challenge.


	27. The Itsy Bitsy Spiders

**District 10: Scout Jones Pov-**

I don't wake up in that white room. Today I wake up in a bed. There's no one else in my room. For a moment I think maybe this was all a dream and I was never even reaped. But, my bedroom back in district 10 doesn't look anywhere as nice as this room. The bed is made with a mattress as soft as feathers, and I turn onto my side, bringing the blankets up to my nose and smiling at how comfortable I am. I don't mind that I have no idea where I am, wherever it is, I'm sure I like it.

I'm rudely shocked out of bed by Gavin. He comes running into my room.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep!" I complain.

"Your room is so much nicer than mine." He says, looking around.

"Maybe because I'm cooler." I shrug, letting out a little chuckle when Gavin shakes his head.

"Okay, I'm definitely cooler than you. But, anyway," He continues before I can cut him off, "This is a challenge. This is where our second challenge is going to take place."

"And I couldn't be happier. Just…feel this." I tug his arm, pulling him down on the bed next to me. "Is this not the softest bed ever? Like, even softer than those beds they had in the capitol."

"You're right." Gavin remarks, bouncing a little on it. "I have to get the number of this place. I have to stay here more often." He jokes. He opens his mouth to say something else, and I grab the pillow from under my head, and hit him across the face.

"_Now_ who's the cooler one?" I laugh. Gavin grabs the other pillow resting on my bed (yes, the bed even has more than one pillow) and stands up on the bed ready to hurl it at me.

We have the most epic pillow fight ever. After the first two minutes or so, Gavin's pillow breaks open, and feathers fly all over the room.

"Oh well, it looks like I win." I shrug. A crooked smile spreads across his face, and he shakes his head. The next thing I know he shoves the broken pillow in my face. The feathers get pushed into my mouth, and when I push the pillow off me Gavin is literally on top of me, laughing.

"That was not cool…" I shake my head.

"Sorry." He mutters. That's when I think we both notice Gavin has his arms on either side of my shoulders, and he's leaning over me; his face inches from mine. He turns a faint pink, and we both roll off the bed on opposite sides. Gavin clears his throat a few times, to head off the awkward silence that follows.

That's when I hear the clicking of speakers, and Hunter Greedmen's voice suddenly sounds like it's in my ear.

"**Welcome to the second challenge…Now, I hope you guys have worked up a good appetite since you last ate. I'm sure you all can't wait to eat…am I right? Well, I'll have to invite you into the dinning room, because…dinner is served." **

"Where the hell is the dining room?" I turn to Gavin.

"I think that's what I passed on the way here. Just outside."

The two of us head out of the room that's now littered with feathers.

I wouldn't call the place a dining room. I almost turn right around and head back inside to my room, because this place isn't exactly a nice place to sit down and enjoy a meal. There's one grimy metal table, and five black chairs that have brown and red stains all over them.

Lief, Nadaline and Yuuki are already sitting down.

"Man, I'm starving…I hope there's something good for dinner." Gavin says, taking the seat across from me.

The anthem blasts on, and I look up at the ceiling, seeing the face of that girl from 12, I don't remember her name. She's the only death mentioned. I guess I feel pretty bad for her, because she was a really nice kid. The anthem ends, and Hunter's voice soars through the room as though he was sitting right at the end of our table.

"**Now, I like to call this game…the itsy bitsy…spiders." **

As he speaks the metal table slowly opens up, and a platter that contains a bunch of huge spiders appears in the middle of the table.

"**Although, they're not so tiny are they? Now…this challenge is really quite simple, all you have to do is eat 15 of the spiders as a group before any of the other teams finish. Now, I'll also have you know there are 30 spiders on that platter. 15 of these spiders are poisonous, so I wouldn't eat those ones if I were you. Now, I wish you the best of luck." **

There's a little spurt of static and then the five of us just sit there silently.

"Okay, does anyone have any idea which ones are poisonous?" Lief is the first one to speak. I can't look away from the platter of spiders. They're still alive; and trying to crawl all over each other and onto the table.

"I think I know those red ones and blue ones are definitely poisonous." Yuuki starts talking. He leans towards the platter, reaches his hand in and pulls out the spiders he's sure are poisonous and throws them on the floor. He points to a couple black ones. "Those are surly not poisonous." He says. "Who wants to eat this one?" he asks, picking one of them up in his hand. He holds it as though it's not actually a huge hairy spider. No one says anything. "Okay, then I guess this one's for me." The four of us stare as Yuuki eats the spider. He doesn't act like he's eating something scrumptious, but he doesn't act incredibly grossed out, either.

It's weird because Yuuki has always been very quiet. And yet, for this challenge he's so obviously the leader.

After he eats the spider, Gavin opens his mouth.

"Well, here…you can give me that one…I mean, it's not like I've never eaten spiders before." He shrugs, although I can see his casual attitude doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Wait a second, did you just tell me you eat spiders? What the hell do people do in district 9? Do they just eat spiders all the time?" I ask.

"No. It was a dare. It's not like I eat spiders for fun." Gavin promptly tilts his head back, and only hesitates a little before dropping the spider into his mouth.

**District 3: Quinn Anderson Pov-**

"There's no way I'm eating that. There's no way…" Robby starts saying. Jordan has already stuck his hand into the platter of spiders. He puts some of the spiders onto the table.

"These ones aren't poisonous." He says.

"Are you positive?" I ask. He stares down at the spiders again, before he nods. He picks up one of the smaller ones, and hands it to me. The truth is Jordan could hand me a poisonous one. He could kill all of us, since he's really the only one that knows about things that are poisonous. But, for some reason I trust him. Maybe it's because on the first day in the arena he saved me. Or, well, even if he hadn't come back for me I wouldn't have died. But, it still counts as a reason to trust him.

And, besides, his deep green eyes seem so true; I grab the spider and chew it before I can even think of what I'm doing.

We decide if we each eat 3, then it will be fair. Oakley finishes his first one quickly, and I suppose even though the spiders are horribly gross, it's not like any of us have never eaten gross things before.

And everyone seems to be doing well, except Robby. The boy's light brown hair sticks to his face with sweat, and it's not even hot in the room.

"Guys, I don't feel good." Robby says. Emma stands up, since she's right next to him, and moves away. I think she's afraid he's going to explode or something. He leans his head in his hand for a second.

"It's just a few spiders. Really, spiders are full of nutrients. It's actually good for your body, believe it or not. Just don't think it's gross, and it's not so bad." Oakley says, and gives Robby a pat on the shoulder.

"No." Robby shakes his head. "I just, I don't feel…right." He swallows thickly, and then coughs all this blood onto the table.

Robby jumps onto his feet and brings his hands to his mouth; his brown eyes get wide.

"Were you sure, were you sure every spider you took out wasn't poisonous?" I turn to Jordan. He's quiet. I figure this means he wasn't.

"Robby, did you take any spiders from the platter that Jordan didn't lay on the table?" Oakley asks.

Robby presses his lips together, and he doesn't answer either.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I turn to Oakley as soon as Robby turns away from the table coughing up more blood. Eventually he falls to his knees. Oakley kneels right down beside him.

I kneel down on the other side of Robby. I don't care that his blood is seeping into my jeans. I take his hand, and he turns to look over at me. His eyes are completely dry.

"I…you…" He stares at me. "You remind me of this girl I used to know." He tells me between coughs.

"Oh." I don't know what else to say.

"She was really pretty, you know." He adds.

"Oh."

He soon can't even sit up anymore. He turns really pale, and I let him rest his head on my lap.

The weird thing is that he doesn't cry. He doesn't cry once. He does tell me he doesn't want to die, but only one time. And then he just gets really quiet, and he holds my hand really tight.

And then his grasp loosens.

**District 6: Cecile Woodland Pov-**

"Did you just hear that?" Swift turns to look at the rest of us. "That was completely a cannon." She smiles. I can't pretend I didn't hear it. "Some idiot probably ate one of the poisonous ones." She chuckles.

"Well, it's not like we really know which ones are poisonous and which aren't." I say. I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but I end up making all my teammates look kind of miserable.

But, we are eating spiders after all.

And, believe it or not, the person having the most trouble is Dylan. Yes, the Dylan that on the day of the first challenge had acted like he was too good to be on a team with us losers.

He's the one that stands very still and just gapes at Tyler as he scarves down the spiders.

"What can I say? I'm hungry." He shrugs. See, Tyler is the only one of us that really knows anything about spiders. And he's the only one that has any idea, which ones are poisonous and which are edible. He does set some aside for the rest of us. Because he wants us to win.

Ben and I move at a reasonable pace.

"Come on, Dylan. You have to do your share." Swift turns to the blonde. He gets through one spider before he leans back in his chair, and closes his eyes, holding his stomach. Eventually he turns to Swift and says something to her quietly. She gets an angry face on.

"Well, then move. Because if you throw up on my shoes…or anywhere near me…I swear I will kill you right now. I'll do it with my bare hands." she snarls.

I get confused when I hear Hunter. I drop the spider I'm about to bite into.

"**Congratulations Titan Arvelo, Salmon Craybess, Nikki Liliana Fray, Cole Brennan! You will see your prize momentarily. To the rest…sorry…there's always next time!" **

**District 1: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo Pov-**

"What do you think the prize is going to be?" Salmon turns to me. I shrug. I'm hoping It's something like water, or food, or something. I would want a weapon. But, I didn't dream about weapons last night. I dreamed about food.

And, I think our team really owes a lot to Salmon. She knew everything, it seemed, about which of the spiders were edible. I don't really know how a girl from district 4 knows all that. But, she doesn't really seem to be a typical district 4 girl.

And I could say the same thing about all of my teammates. I mean, first off, Cole is really cool for a 14 year old. Sometimes I forget he's 3 years younger than me. And Nikki is a lot smarter than I took her out to be when I first saw her. She's more than just a pretty face.

And when I see the backpacks filled with food is our prize, I can't help laughing.

Because it's just like that feeling where your dream finally comes true.

I don't know if it's a good thing that I dream of food and water. That I don't dream of winning.

But, my way just makes it easier for my dreams to come true.

**List of remaining tributes: The tributes that still have a chance of winning are in bold:**

**District 1: **

**Male: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo (17)**

**Female: Nadaline Sift (16)**

**District 2:**

**Male: Lief Coon (17)**

**Female: Swift Avarice (14)**

**District 3:**

Male: Jamie Kinston (12)

**Female: Quinn Anderson (15)**

**District 4: **

**Male: Dylan Parcher (16)**

**Female: Salmon Craybess (15)**

**District 5:**

**Male: Robby Hail (14)**

Female: Chloe Beauton (15)

**District 6:**

**Male: Yuuki Nyturu (16)**

**Female: Cecile Woodland (15)**

**District 7:**

**Male: Oakley Breeze (18)**

Female: Erin Winters (13)

**District 8:**

**Male: Benjamin Leasen (12)**

**Female: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray (14)**

**District 9:**

**Male: Gavin Grey (16)**

**Female: Emma Neves (12)**

**District 10:**

**Male: Jordan Chase (15)**

**Female: Scout Jones (15)**

**District 11: **

**Male: Ty Bluer (16)**

Female: Clara Hope (12)

**District 12:**

**Male: Cole Brennan(14)**

Female: Lena Jenner (13)


	28. Big Brother?

**District 9: Gavin Grey Pov-**

I can't believe we didn't win the second challenge.

"At least we're all still alive." Lief says, after we've all woken up.

No one really answers him.

It's dawn in the arena. And this dawn, the sky is filled with dark purple clouds. The light is very dim, and there's a strange coolness in the air.

"Maybe we should find the group that won. We could steal a little of what they won; I'm sure if we just take a little they wouldn't notice." Scout says. She gets to her feet, and looks over at the huge tree right next to her. "I'll go see if I can tell where the other groups are." She zips up the tree, leaving the rest of us looking around the gloomy arena.

"Well, this bites." I say.

As if on queue there's a clap of thunder, and it's suddenly pouring with rain. The trees hardly even shelter us at all. I pull my sweater closer to my body. The rain is cold. It's freezing rain. Scout drops down from the tree, and she's smiling.

"Man, you can see everything from up there. Cole's group is probably like a half-hour that way." Scout points to my left. "I can't see what they have, but it certainly looks like something we could use."

So, Lief grabs the bag filled with water bottles, and we start off after Scout. She moves fast through the trees, and the rain plasters her dark hair over her eyes.

She stops rather suddenly, and turns spins around, facing me. It's the second time in the last few hours that our faces are about an inch from each other. Except this time she doesn't get all flustered. She brings her finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet.

We all listen for a moment. And then I hear what sounds like someone breathing- someone who's breathing with a weird rattling sound.

And that's when I see that girl again. She's hiding behind one of the trees. She brings a tan hand to her hood, making sure it's covering her. I can still see her dark eyes staring at me.

It's that little red riding hood girl, again. Except, she doesn't really seem the same. It's the way she's looking at me. Her eyes seem full of hostility, and yet she's still smiling.

"Who is _that_?" Nadaline finally asks. The girl's head snaps to look at Nadaline. And then she opens her mouth, and at first I hear a rattle. Then, a soft, sweet voice comes out.

"I'm looking for my brother. You can help me find him?" Her eyes all of a sudden turn so innocent.

"Um…" Nadaline stares at the girl some more. Little kids aren't allowed into the games. "Who's your brother?" She asks. The girl opens her mouth to answer, but closes it again.

"I'm looking for my brother. You can help me find him?" Her words come out in the same, sweet tone. Although, now they seem a little forced.

Lief grabs Nadaline's arm, and I catch him whisper, "come on, let's go".

The five of us start walking briskly. I notice the girl following us. The weird thing is her feet don't make a sound as they move over the branches that litter the forest floor. No, she's completely silent. If it wasn't for her bright red coat, I wouldn't know she was behind us.

Soon we've turned our brisk walk into a run. I see the flash of red catching up with us. And that's when the flash of red passes me. She stops right in front of Nadaline, and crouches down, as though she's getting ready to pounce. She lets out a throaty growl- something very obviously not human. Her lips part, and I see her teeth look tiny and sharp. She licks her teeth, and Nadaline backs up a little.

She leaps up, and Nadaline ducks, the girl lands on one of the branches in the tree. She lets out a deep laugh, and crawls along the branch. I set off running as fast as I can through the forest. I don't care if I'm going in the direction opposite of where Cole's group is. All I know is that whatever that girl is, she's trying to kill us.

I hear her rattling breath right behind me. There's her laugh again. And then the next thing I know I'm stumbling over that girl from 1's legs. I trip, and land face first onto her lap. She hurls me off her, and I roll out of the way just before she slams her fist down right next to my head.

"Wait…wait…" I jump to my feet. Scout and Yuuki run up behind me.

"You guys probably want to run." Scout says.

"Oh please, I'm not letting another tribute get out of my hands. And _you_." Swift turns to Scout. "I have thought about killing you for a while. You and your annoying little laugh. And, I mean really, don't you see that you're a girl? You're not supposed to wear ties and suits. You're a freaking girl; why don't you just act like it-"

She stops speaking suddenly. Her brown eyes slowly widen, and I look down at her stomach which now has a hand sticking through it. A hand with the sharpest nails I've ever seen. Swift falls forward with a small whimper. Her cannon goes just as that little red riding hood girl wipes her bloody hand on her coat, and smiles as she stands on top of Swift.

No one dares move. No one dares even utter a word. And it seems as long as we don't move, the girl doesn't move either. She just looks around at us, and smiles.

Eventually Tyler gets onto his feet.

"Thea, what did you just do?" The girl turns to look at Tyler. She skips over to him. Ben jumps out of the way, as she leaps into Tyler's arms.

"Big brother, I've missed you. Can't you see I'm helping you?" she says, sweetly. Tyler doesn't answer. "Aren't you happy to see me, big brother? Aren't you happy to see me? Aren't you happy about how good I am at killing?"

Tyler's eyes roam over the girls face. The girl laughs and shakes her head. Her laugh isn't sweet anymore- it's deep and menacing.

She crouches, ready to pounce on him. But, Tyler is fast, and he ducks out of the way.

"Why are you running from me? I only want to kill you. It will be fun. I promise."

Tyler ducks again as she pounces. And the girl lets out a little frustrated cackle.

Lief drops the bag of water, and picks up one of the bottles. He unscrews the top. The girl has her back turned to him, and she's getting ready to pounce again. She licks her teeth again. Lief grabs the hood off her head, and pours the water on her. The girl stops laughing. Instead, she turns around to face Lief. Before she can do anything, she slowly starts shaking. She makes a rattling sound, and falls backwards. She remains shaking and making a strange clicking sound, before she becomes very still.

"I think she's dead." Ben finally says. I turn to look at Tyler. His normal, fearless expression has disappeared, and he looks really tired.

I wonder how many others there are like little red riding hood.

And I wonder which one I might know.

**District 8: Alyss "Nikki" Liliana Fray Pov-**

It takes a lot of work not too eat everything in front of me. But, I know not to eat too much. That will only make me sick. Besides, with the appetizer of spiders, I'm not starving anymore.

Salmon and Titan go through the bag filled with food, seeing everything we have.

Cole and I sit next to each other, leaning against one of the trees. We're having a competition as to who can catch the berries in our mouths in the most impressive way. Cole seems to be outdoing me.

"But, it's not really fair, you're the magician. I'm just a normal girl." I say. Cole looks at me, and smiles.

"Catching berries in your mouth isn't magic." He smirks. "Anyway…I'm normal. Or, at least, a normal guy from district 12."

"How do I know you're not a mutt the capitol made, and that's why you can do all those magic tricks?"

"Well, I could ask the same about you. I mean, you're not normal, either. How do I know you're not a mutt?"

"What do you mean I'm not normal?"

He shakes his head. It's as though he thinks I wouldn't understand, or something. But, I would. And I tell him I'll understand if he tells me.

"It's nothing…" he shakes his head again.

"What? You have to tell me." I plead. He smiles, and turns away from me.

"You're…prettier than normal." He addresses his shoes. I just stare at him. He's probably joking, right? I mean, someone like Cole would never find me pretty. He could probably get any girl his age in district 12 with his bright green eyes and nice smile. Guys never tell me I'm pretty. Or, at least, when they do they never act like they mean it.

I don't answer him, because I don't know what he's doing. Why would he lie to me?

Finally Cole looks up at me; his green eyes meet mine, and he smiles. It's a kind of nervous smile.

And then he does maybe the stupidest thing a boy can do in the arena; He leans in towards me, and kisses me.


	29. The Redcoats

**District 10: Jordan Chase Pov-**

All I really need is water. So, when it rains, it's like a dream come true. I almost turn to the look for a camera around, so I can say thanks. But, I don't. Because they don't deserve my thanks.

Oakley, Emma and Quinn all kneel down close together and let the water fall into their mouths.

I stand a few good yards from the rest of them. I just hold my hands out and try to catch the water in my palms. I wait until my cupped hands have a good amount before taking a sip. The water runs down my throat, and I close my eyes for a second, enjoying how it tastes sweeter than I've ever remembered.

Oakley and Emma are laughing. No doubt, they're just happy that they have water. I glance over at them. They're smiling. I catch Quinn looking at me, and I turn away quickly.

I've kept my distance from the rest of them because I don't think they want me around. I mean, it's probably my fault Robby's dead. And I don't want to be around them if they just think I'm a murderer or something. I never meant to kill Robby. I really thought all the spiders I'd laid out had been edible.

Anyway, it's not like I care if I'm alone.

I work fine on my own.

I walk into the forest, and slowly the laughs of my teammates die away. I smile at the silence.

I lie down, and look up at the sky. I used to like doing this when it rained back in district 10. I would look up at the rain as it fell, because I always liked the way the light caught the drops.

I hear a soft clicking sound, and I ignore it. Because for once I actually feel somewhat content. Then a face is looking down at me. I jump up quickly, and back up.

Do people hallucinate if they're dehydrated? I must be imagining the boy that stands in front of me, wearing a red raincoat, with the hood almost hiding his eyes.

"Don't people say hello anymore?" my brother grunts. I just continue to back up until I'm leaning against the base of a tree. Daniel walks towards me, smirking.

"Listen…" I whisper. "I'm really sorry for volunteering. I never meant to be…"

"A brat? Oh boy, Jordan. You're more than just a brat. You're maybe the worst little brother a boy could have. Ever since Mom died, do you know how much I've wished you were dead, too? And I just hope you never make it home. I hope you die the most horrible way you can. I hope you suffer, Jordan."

I just stand there, silently. I can't speak. I can hardly even move.

I fall to the ground, and just hide my head in my hands. The rain hammers on my back. Just a moment ago it had felt so soothing; now, it feels like it's punching me.

I just tell myself not to cry. Because I haven't cried in months. And I'm not going to start right now. I'm not going to let my brother get my tears. He doesn't deserve them.

But, I think the water that stings my eyes isn't the rain.

I feel someone grab my arm. I don't look up. I know its Daniel. I don't want to listen to him right now.

"Jordan." It's Quinn. "Jordan, he's not real. Don't listen to what he says." I look up at her. I'm about to ask her why she was watching, why she was spying on me. But, her green eyes seem friendly.

"He knew everything. No one else could know what he told me. No one else knows how much he hates me." I mutter, I don't think I speak loud enough for her to hear. Though, she gets my words. She kneels down, and she whispers in my ear.

"It's part of the games. It's the capitol. They want you to think that's really your brother. They want you to believe everything he says."

"How do you know he isn't?" I say, coolly. "_You_ don't anything about him."

She is unfazed by my words.

"You didn't see how he left." She whispers. "Last time I checked humans don't fly." She looks up towards the sky. "Of course, you are right that I don't know if your brother is human." She smiles, like she just said a joke. I don't laugh, I just stare at her.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought you all hated me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I killed Robby." I answer. She's quiet for a moment.

"I know that it was an accident. So do Oakley and Emma. I don't hate you."

It's weird when she says that. Because I always assumed everyone hated me. And I kind of want her to hate me. Because the only way winning will feel right is if I can look back and know that all the tributes hated me, anyway. They all wanted me dead.

I hear what sounds like a growl.

I jump to my feet, and look around for where it came from. There's a flash of red, and then Daniel is standing in front of me. He opens his mouth, and out comes a deep, throaty growl.

I close my eyes for a second, remembering he isn't my brother. The gamemakers are just playing with my mind. I jump out of the way, just as Daniel's hand smashes through the tree behind me. Quinn jumps on top of Daniel. She hits him in the back of the head, and he just laughs, turning on her.

"Well, you're quite a fighter, aren't you? But, you can't hurt me like that. I will bite your head off if you do that again. Eh, you know what? I'll just bite your head off right now." Quinn backs up. I grab at Daniel's arm. The first thing I can think of doing is ripping his coat off of him.

Daniel snaps around to look at me, as the rain drips down his brown hair. He opens his mouth to shout at me- but, he never gets anything out. He falls forward, and lies on the floor of the forest, very still.

"It's the water." Quinn says breathlessly. "That's why he was wearing a hood. I think the water messed with the wiring inside of him, or something."

I nod, and stare down at him. Quinn walks over to me, timidly. She slowly reaches out her hand, and grabs mine.

I almost let go, because I'm not used to people holding my hand.

"Lets go back. We should get Oakley and Emma before any more of those things show up." She pulls my arm gently.

It's not like I would have moved anywhere if she wasn't pulling me.

Because as much as I know I didn't really kill Daniel, it certainly looked like I did.

"It's good that we know water is harmful to those things." She doesn't say anything about what we're going to do once it stops raining.

"You think there are more of them?"

"I know there are more." She answers. "There's probably one for every tribute that has someone they care about."

I stop walking.

"What about you? Who do you care about the most?" I ask.

"My little sister." She doesn't say anything else. She doesn't tell me anything about her little sister.

But, I don't mind. I don't force her to say anything. I know sometimes how nice it is to just listen to the silence.

Even as we continue walking, she doesn't let go of my hand once.

I don't mind this either.

**District 8: Benjamin Leasen Pov-**

"Do you think if there's one of those things, then there might be more?" Scout asks, pointing to the seemingly dead little girl in the red coat. She doesn't get an answer. I bring my sweater closer to my body, because I have that eerie feeling that I'm being watched.

Usually when I'm scared, I can just go into my room, lock my door, and pick out a nice book to read. Or, if I'm outside, I'll just hang out with my friends. Because it's hard to feel scared when you're around people that care about you.

But, right now, there's nothing I can really do. I wish for a moment that Nikki was here. She was the only tribute I really was anything like friends with. I think about how at least she was alive last time I checked.

I turn to look at the rest of the kids around me. Everyone has their own way of dealing with being scared. Tyler is the only one that looks normal, even though he's the one who just watched someone resembling his little sister die. Yuuki is standing very still, and staring at out at the forest, ready to see something jump out. Dylan is walking in a circle, his blue eyes nervously darting around. Cecile is sitting down, with her arms wrapped around her legs. Gavin and Scout are talking randomly about cats.

"Did you ever realize that cats always look angry?" Scout asks Gavin. "Like, weather they're sleeping, eating, about to pounce on you, or using the bathroom, they always look kind of pissed off."

"I know what you mean. Especially fat cats." Gavin nods. I can see in his blue eyes that he's not as laid back as he appears. I turn to Cecile.

"Do you think if we all stay together, that we're safe?" I ask her.

"I don't see why not." She smiles back at me. I nod, and start whistling.

I turn to look for Lief and Nadaline. I see the two a few yards from the rest of us, and they're standing next to each other. I squint making sure I'm not seeing things. But, they are, indeed, holding hands. There's something about the way that Nadaline leans her head against his shoulder that makes me think there's something going on between them.

I always thought Nadaline and Dylan had a thing. But, Dylan doesn't seem to even notice.

"This years games are even more messed up than ever before." Dylan comments, angrily, still pacing about the forest. "You know, I'd really like to see who's idea this was, and I'd really like to dump a bottle of water on them, and watch them die." He whispers the last part.

I swallow, trying to imagine what kind of heartless person came up with every part of these games. I imagine some old man who looks a lot like Hunter Greedmen. Someone very capitol. Someone with a mean face, someone who doesn't remember what it's like to be innocent. Someone who doesn't remember what it's like to be a kid.


	30. There's Someone for Everyone

**District 1: Titanium "Titan" Arvelo Pov-**

Salmon and I marvel about all the food we have. And somewhere in all the talk about food, she starts asking me questions about home.

Home is really not something I want to think about.

If I win, I'm just going to go back to my father. He'll use all the fame and money for himself. I toss a pack of dried fruit, angrily.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Salmon asks, as she lays out a bowl to catch the rainwater in.

"No." I shake my head. I look at Salmon for a moment, thinking about whether I should really tell her. I know if I tell her everyone back in district 1 will hear. Everyone will know my father is just a creep.

So, I explain to Salmon exactly why I volunteered. Exactly why I don't dream about going home. And Salmon is a really good listener. Every now and then, she'll nod just to show she's paying attention.

"Well, you do have something to go back to." She says. "Lacey and Quince."

"Yeah." I breathe out, thinking of Lacey. I can't help smiling. I look at Salmon, wondering why she's telling me I have a life to go back to. Shouldn't she _not_ be encouraging me. She wants to win. You don't encourage your competition. "What about you? Don't you have a life to go back to?"

"Yes. And there's hardly a moment I don't think about them."

"Why are you reminding me of what I have back home? If I win, then you'll never make it back home."

She cocks her head, and smiles softly.

"But, I need a second choice on these games. And that would be you."

At first I'm amazed at how selfless she seems. Most of the kids in the arena only care about themselves. Even I really only look out for myself. I never thought I was selfish. I thought that was just what you were supposed to do in the arena.

Just as I'm about to tell Salmon she would be my second choice, too, Cole walks over to us.

"Do you guys need help with sorting through that?" He asks. His voice sounds a little weird, and I look at him for a moment, wondering if something's wrong.

"Sure thing, we can always use another hand." Salmon says, making some room for Cole.

"Where's Nikki?" I ask.

"Oh…um…over there…I think." He doesn't look up at me when he answers; he just faintly waves to my left.

A few minutes later Nikki joins us. She's also really quiet, like Cole. I wonder if maybe they got in a fight or something, because usually whenever they're a few feet from each other, they're talking.

"It's a nice thing it's raining." Salmon says, trying to fill up the silence.

"Yes, it really is." I agree.

There's another very long silence.

"It really is very nice that it's raining." Nikki finally says. She doesn't look at me when she answers. She stares at Cole. He looks up at her, and then quickly looks away.

"Um, I think I left something over there…" He gets up, and walks away. I share a look with Salmon.

A few second later he's back, though.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Salmon says, as he returns.

But, he doesn't need to answer.

Because standing behind Cole, is Lacey. She smiles, and makes her way over to me.

"Lacey? What are you doing here?" I ask. She doesn't answer. She just wraps her arms around me. Her grasp is a lot stronger than I remember.

"Watch out!" Someone calls. I lock out all the sounds around me, because I'm just so happy that Lacey is in my arms again.

I glance up, and do a double take as I see the boys from 7 and from 10, running past our group.

It's that girl from 3 that grabs the hood off of Lacey, revealing her beautiful brown hair. And then Lacey is on the ground, she makes a series of clicking noises, and then she gets really still.

"What is your problem?" I ask the girl from 3, and then I kneel down next to Lacey.

"That's not whoever you think it is." The boy from 7 says, and he turns Lacey onto her back, revealing a button on the back of her neck. "She's just a mutt that the gamemakers made. And there are more of them."

"Wait, what are you talking about? More of what exactly?"

Salmon gets her answer when a boy wearing a red raincoat, just about runs into her.

"Tarpon." She mutters, and she reaches for the boy's hand. For a moment the two stand across from each other. But, Salmon is smart. She pulls the hood off his head, just as he reveals a bunch of sharp, glaring white teeth. When he's on the ground, Salmon glances up at me.

"So, is there one for every tribute?" She asks.

"Probably." the girl from 3 answers. I'm about to say; at least it's raining.

But, then the water ceases.

And when I see a flash of red, running through the trees, I feel someone grab my sleeve.

"Climb!" Salmon whispers, pointing to one of the trees. I zip up as fast as I can, and watch as the other kids follow our lead. "Just be quiet." Salmon says, as I turn to ask what we're supposed to do.

And it seems that these red-coated mutts are attracted to sound. I see a little girl prance right past us, and she doesn't turn around once.

But, when I see a boy crawling across the forest floor, one of the other tributes makes a small gasp. The boy's head snaps around, and he notices all of us. He straightens up with a rather horrible creaking sound, and then he leaps up to the branch I'm on, and lets out a growl. I notice that girl from 9 is huddled next to Salmon, and she lets out a soft cry.

The mutt stops growling, and he looks at the girl. He blinks twice, and then out comes a smooth voice.

"Emma, don't worry. It's just me." He crawls past me, so that Salmon is the only one between him and Emma. "I promise I won't kill you first, I know that will make you feel better, won't it little sister." He slurs the word 'sister', and he even lets out an eerie laugh. He lifts up his hand, and it's now I see the long nails that he has.

Just before his hand reaches Salmon's neck, Emma hurls herself in front of Salmon.

"Please, Isaac, please don't…"

"I'm doing you a favor, little sis." He sneers, just before he plunges his hand through her chest. She lets out a scream. Her cannon goes right away.

And now he turns around; and looks right at me.

I give him a push, so he falls off the branch. He lands on the ground with a hiss, and looks back up at me. He crouches down, ready to fling himself back in my direction. But, he stops, and gets very still. His head snaps to his left, and he darts off through the trees.

And the next thing I know I'm looking at a familiar green mist that's making its way past the branches and the leaves.

I've never been more relieved to know it's time for a new challenge.


End file.
